Favors
by Chinorwegia
Summary: Maki has been granting Honoka's requests lately and the rest of Muse wishes to know why. What better way to find out than to ask the two involved? The answer is that there isn't, except to listen in on them without them knowing when they don't answer the questions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples! HonoMaki forever! If you don't like this pairing, please go back to the selection of Love Live fanfics. **

**It's never explicitly stated, but I think it's obvious what they've been doing behind the others' backs. Thus said, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of the characters. Though I would like to.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Muse, excluding Honoka and Maki for this, didn't understand about their easy-going leader, it was the way she could ask favors of the red-haired tsundere without said tsundere giving an angry retort. It didn't make sense, especially since Maki didn't really do favors that often. To Rin and Hanayo fell the duty to ask Maki, since they were in the same class, why did she favor Honoka above the rest of them. At the same time, Kotori and Umi would ask Honoka how come Maki favored her.

"What do we need to talk about that you had to drag me behind the school?" Maki fixed the other two girls with a questioning stare. It was after practice and Maki wanted to head home. The other two, mostly Rin, had dragged her behind the school right after she had finished changing into her school uniform.

"Well…uh…" Hanayo fidgeted nervously. 'Why do we even have to ask her? Isn't it up to her what to do? I feel like I'm treading into her personal information if I ask…' As these thoughts ran through Hanayo's mind, she didn't notice that Rin didn't think along the same line.

"We want to know why you almost always do whatever favor Honoka-chan asks of you-nya!" Rin blurted out. "It's like something will happen to you if you don't-nya!"

Maki flinched, a small blush rising in her cheeks. "I-i-it's nothing! It's none of your business anyway, whether or not I decide to do favors for Honoka!"

"Actually, it is. Everyone has noticed." Hanayo spoke up, having gained courage as Maki became flustered.

"…I didn't think it was that obvious…" Maki whispered to herself.

"What was that-nya?" Rin asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Maki responded quickly, making the other two suspicious. "I just remembered! I have to go to the hospital!" With that, the red-head made a hasty retreat, leaving the other two staring after her.

"Didn't she stop going to the hospital after we all decided to become professional idols?" Hanayo asked Rin.

"Yeah-nya."

"So what did you two want to ask me?" Honoka asked, skipping slightly ahead of her two childhood friends as they walked home from school. Umi decided to shoot straight to the heart of the matter.

"How come Maki does you favors when she doesn't really do them for anyone else?"

"How come you ask…" Honoka trailed off. 'She's actually going to give us an answer?' Umi and Kotori thought at the same time. "I can't tell you that. Sorry!" Umi facepalmed and Kotori gave a nervous laugh.

"Why not, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"She told me not to." Honoka said simply. "But even if she had let me, I wouldn't tell you. It's precious to me and I won't let anyone else find out." The three of them walked in silence for a while, Honoka still slightly ahead.

"What do you think she does to Maki?" Umi whispered to Kotori.

"I don't think it's anything bad, if Maki-chan hasn't done anything about it." Kotori whispered back.

They soon arrived at the point they would have to split up to head home.

"Don't forget we're all meeting at my house tomorrow! Bye-bye!" Honoka ran off, pulling her cell phone out as she went. This caused the two she left behind to exchange confused looks before they too went home.

Maki walked up to the sweet shop Honoka's family owned and stopped. 'We're all supposed to meet here today, but why did Honoka text me to come early? Well, I'm here so I might as well go in…' She rang the doorbell to the house entrance. Honoka opened the door before the doorbell had finished ringing, giving the impression that the ginger had been waiting for the red-head to show up.

"Come in, come in!" Honoka almost pulled Maki in instead of waiting for her junior to walk in.

"Pardon my intrusion." Maki said the standard phrase, surprised that none of Honoka's family appeared to be at home at the moment. "Where's your family?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They're all out at a festival. I didn't go because everyone was coming over today. Let's go to my room first!" Honoka practically dragged her guest up the stairs and into her room.

"I've been meaning to ask you…why did you tell me to come early?" Maki asked as she took a seat on the floor and started examining Honoka's manga.

"I wanted you to do something for me!" Honoka said in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"Depends on what it is." Maki said.

"Can you give me a massage? My shoulders feel kind of stiff…" Honoka rubbed her shoulders and gave Maki a grin.

"I don't want to. If you wanted a massage, you should ask your younger sister." Maki responded, pulling a manga from Honoka's bookshelf and reading the back cover.

"I want a massage! I'll do that to you if you don't!" Honoka threatened. Unbeknownst to the two of them in the room, the rest of Muse had gathered just outside the door and were listening to the conversation as they hadn't managed to get any information the previous day.

"What's 'that'? Umi whispered.

"Who knows?" Nico responded in an equally low voice.

"Shush. They're continuing." Nozomi said.

"I don't care." From the sound of her voice, it seemed that Maki had stood up.

"You leave me no choice then." One of them walked over to the door. The lock clicked shut.

"What is that for?" Maki scoffed. "I thought we were alone here."

"I don't want anyone interrupting." Honoka said. They were silent for a while and the gathered girls exchanged confused looks and pressed closer to the door.

"W-wait!" Maki was sounding scared now. "It was just a joke, Honoka! Come on, don't be like that, I'll give you a massage, okay?! Honoka, don't please!" The girls outside listening in now exchanged horrified looks as they heard a sound like a body falling onto a bed.

"Too late, Maki-chan~" Honoka said in a sing-song voice.

"Please! No! Senpai, please don't do it!" Maki sounded like she was on the verge of tears now. Hanayo had her hand over her nose, probably hiding a minor nosebleed. Maki screamed; there was no way that Honoka would have screamed in that situation. The scream was quickly silenced.

"Keep quiet. We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Honoka commanded. Hanayo had started bleeding freely from her nose. Nico was disgusted though.

"What are they doing in there?!" Nico hissed, keeping her voice low. Nozomi was still smiling happily as she slipped her hand into Eri's.

"Maki-chan's becoming an adult, I think." Nozomi said. At that, Umi fainted.

"Umi-chan! Hang in there!" Kotori grabbed Umi's hand.

"I can't anymore…It's too embarrassing…" Umi said weakly.

"That's a good girl. You like this don't you?" Honoka's low voice sounded somewhat seductive. A whine, presumably from Maki, reached the listener's ears.

"Whoa. Is this how she tamed Maki-nya?" Rin asked to no one in particular.

"Shouldn't we stop them before it gets out of hand?" Eri asked, also to no one in particular. No one answered either of them, they were too interested in listening to what would happen next. Eri sighed and knocked on the door, for the sake of Hanayo's and Umi's health. They heard Honoka sigh.

"A little longer and I would have got you…" Honoka seemed to complain. They heard a soft creak as Honoka stood up, or attempted to, from the next sentence.

"Let go of me, Maki-chan! I can't unlock the door with you clinging like that!" A response went unheard by the rest of Muse as they rushed to look like they had just arrived without hearing anything at all. Rin had to wipe up Hanayo's nosebleed, while Kotori arranged Umi so that the bluenette appeared to be standing on her own when she was actually leaning on her friend.

Honoka unlocked the door and slid it open with a bit of difficulty. The other seven girls found that the difficulty was caused by Maki, as the red-head was hugging the ginger from behind. Her face was buried in the back of Honoka's shirt.

"Come on in~" Honoka waved them in. On the way in, they all glanced at the bed in turn, and noticed that it showed signs of someone being pinned down.

"Just sit down where ever." Honoka told them. She sat down on her bed, Maki by her side, though the red-head had yet to look at the others.

"So what are we meeting for?" Eri asked a bit awkwardly.

"No real reason~ I just thought it'd be fun for us to hang out like normal friends!" Honoka smiled. She started to stroke Maki's hair absent-mindedly with the hand that had previously been used to keep the first year close to her. This did not go unnoticed by the others, nor did the fact that Maki was still not looking or talking to any of them. Rin shrugged it off and searched Honoka's shelf for the manga she had been reading the last time she had visited.

"Oh! I'd better go get some tea and snacks!" Honoka jumped up. Maki, startled by the sudden moment, grabbed onto Honoka's arm.

"Don't leave me…" She whispered in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, but barely. Her entire face was red and she looked at floor as she spoke.

"It'll just be for a little bit!" Honoka pulled her arm free and left the room. All attention was on Maki, wondering what the girl would do next. Maki refused to meet any of their gazes. She grabbed one of Honoka's pillows and hugged it to her chest.

"So…what are you doing here before the rest of us, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked nervously, not wanting to alert the red-head to the fact that they had been listening in.

"Honoka texted me yesterday, telling me to come early." Maki spoke into the pillow, muffling her voice.

"Are sweets okay? It's all that we have at the moment…" Honoka came back in, carrying a tray with tea and some of the Japanese sweets her family sold.

"It's fine (-nya)!" They chorused. Soon, all of them were engrossed in eating and just chatting that they didn't notice when Honoka gave Maki a short but sweet kiss.

"Your parents won't be home for a couple days, right?" Maki nodded mutely. "Would you mind if I stayed at your house during that time? We can't continue if my family's here."

"Fine, but it's not like I need you to continue." Maki's eyes revealed the desperation that she couldn't voice out of stubbornness.

"Hai, hai." Honoka smiled at her friend. 'My girlfriend.' She corrected in her mind.

* * *

**I have another Love Live story out there, though it's HonoNicoMaki. I would appreciate it if you go and read it (shameless self-promotion) but you don't have to if you don't want to. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLES! Yeah, I wasn't planning on continuing from the previous chapter but it seemed like fun so I'm willing to continue this work in progress.**

**nobodD: No, they weren't actually doing 'that'. What they were actually doing will be revealed...sometime in the later chapters, if this story makes it that far. They believe that their relationship is completely a secret and don't know that everyone else can see it. As I mentioned, Maki has been giving Honoka favors for a while.**

**Disclaimer: You know I know everyone reading this knows I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

It had been one week since that incident. While Honoka and Maki didn't know it, the other seven Muses were trying to keep them apart until they actually could confess it in front of them. Umi and Kotori kept Honoka busy with student council work until the ginger had to be half-carried home on an almost daily basis. As for Maki, Rin and Hanayo practically dragged her around afterschool until it was obvious that Maki couldn't continue. They'd been doing this for a week now and it had succeeded in keeping the two apart.

Eri and Nozomi headed to the Idol Research Club room together afterschool. Practice would be starting. It had been tough on everyone as the whole idea of the practice sessions the past week were to drain energy from both Honoka and Maki, if they showed up. Umi met them just outside the clubroom.

"Ah, Eri. I was looking for you. Do you know where Honoka might be?" She asked politely.

"No. Why? Isn't she in your class?" Eri asked back.

"The thing is, she ran off while Kotori and I were still putting our things away. I thought she might have come to practice but I guess not…" Umi trailed off, thinking of all the possible places Honoka might have gone.

"Wait, I remember now. Honoka told me during lunch that she had to watch her parents' shop today and wouldn't be able to make practice." Eri said.

"I see…" Umi said. Hanayo turned the corner and almost ran into the older students.

"What's wrong, Hanayo?" Umi asked, turning her attention to the first-year.

"Have any of you seen Maki-chan? She literally jumped through the classroom window, lucky we were on the first floor, and Rin-chan can't seem to find her!" Hanayo shouted, attracting the attention of passerby students.

"She's probably with Honoka-chan, or planning to be." Nozomi spoke up. "A secret rendezvous if you will." Hanayo's phone beeped, alerting her to a message as Eri and Umi exchanged looks.

"Rin-chan found Maki-chan, but Maki-chan doesn't know it yet. She's currently at the shrine." Hanayo read.

"I'll go tell Kotori and meet you guys at the shrine." Umi jogged off.

"Well, then. Let's tell Nico-chi and then we can all go and stalk Maki-chan!" Nozomi said brightly.

"…When you say it like that, you make it sound like we're doing something bad." Eri coughed.

The red-head was standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the shrine. She glanced at her phone, then looked quickly around. She failed to notice the seven girls that were walking back and forth, in and out of her range of vision. Or rather, she saw them, but then dismissed them as there were plenty of students walking around so the other Muses blended. She checked her phone again, and then walked briskly in the direction of their school.

"Quick! Follow her!" Rin hissed. The group detatched itself from the crowd of students and followed the oblivious red-head. She was walking at a much slower pace now, making it easier for them to follow.

"Onee-chan!" Eri groaned as her younger sister came running toward her, Yukiho close behind. "Oh, and the rest of Muse too!" Arisa beamed at them. Maki had turned at 'the rest of Muse' and had seen them, staring at her. She ran, dodging other people and objects in her way.

"Sorry, Arisa. We're busy right now. See you later." The seven Muses gave chase, following Maki through a maze of alleyways. Luckily for them and unfortunately for Maki, she had no idea where she was going and soon trapped herself in a dead end.

"Come on, Maki-chan! We have practice to do-nya!" Rin grabbed a hold of Maki's arm and forcefully dragged her back through the alleys. The rest of Muse formed a circle around them, making sure that Maki had no chances of escaping. There was no longer any need to find Honoka because their goal was to prevent them from seeing each other until one snapped, and with Maki in their possession, there was no way for them to meet.

"Why'd you run off earlier, Onee-chan?" Arisa had found them again. Then she saw how Rin was dragging Maki and darted in to separate the two.

"You can't do that to another member of your group! She could get seriously injured!" The younger Russian scolded. Maki edged away, toward the back, as everyone's attention was now on Arisa. Once a safe distance away, she ran and ducked into the nearest store that had more than one exit.

"Um…Maki-chan's gone again." Kotori pointed out.

"Great. Now we'll never find her. This city's huge!" Nico complained. "Let's just go back and practice for now. It's better than going on a wild goose chase."

Maki and Honoka were in much better moods the next day, having finally been able to meet and do things out of sight of the rest of Muse. Neither complained, not even when Umi dumped more work onto Honoka on top of an vigorous practice, nor when Rin pulled Maki all around town to show her some 'interesting' sights.

* * *

**That's all for now. GOOD-BYE PEOPLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLES! Someone out there, you know who you are, asked that I update as soon as possible. I am sorry to say that this will be last update for the next three days as me and my family are going on a trip. But I will be back with a new chapter as soon as I return. Additionally, I have put up a poll regarding Love Past (my other Love Live fanfiction). Please check it out if you have the time.**

**Tigershadows: There's no proof of anything…**

**Lineonthecanvas: Yeah, it was supposed to be a one-shot but writing it got me thinking of more situations for them to be in so thus it continued.**

**Major Mike Powell III: The window was wide open so no windows or Makis were hurt in the process.**

**This is an omake chapter that will show what exactly Honoka and Maki did after Maki managed to get away.**

**Disclaimer: ...you get the idea right?**

* * *

The leader of Muse glanced at her cell phone. 'She should have been here ten minutes ago. It's not like her to be late…' Even as she thought this, Honoka scanned the crowds around her. A flash of red caught her attention. Maki pushed her way through a group of people and reached Honoka, panting.

"You're late. You know what that means…" Honoka said, seeming to loom over the tired first year.

"It's not my fault! They chased me all around town! I barely got away just now!" Maki pleaded, bowing her head to the second year. Honoka immediately recognized who the 'they' were, and forgave Maki.

"They're relentless. My whole body is sore from all that practice they kept putting us through. How did you get away from Rin-chan in the first place though?" Honoka asked.

"I jumped. Through the window." Maki said with a smirk.

"…Let me guess. You were on the first floor which made it not so dangerous." Maki pouted, which made Honoka laugh, which in turn made Maki blush.

"Let's just get on with this already. It's been so long since we were alone together." Maki mumbled, taking the ginger's hand. Honoka smiled.

"I know exactly where to start!"

They were sitting in a movie theater. It was a horror movie, and Maki clung to Honoka's arm the entire time, though she would later deny it. Honoka chose to watch Maki's reactions to each twist and turn in the horror, having discovered that the red-head was absolutely terrified at the mention of the supernatural. She was simply better at hiding it than Umi so no one else knew.

'She's so cute…' Honoka was not even interested in the movie at all, completely tuning out everything around her to stare at her adorable girlfriend. 'It's starting to hurt though…Who knew Maki-chan had such a strong grip? Oh wait, I did. …Oh well.'

When the movie finally finished, Maki was in tears due to the sheer amount of terror she had felt, and the fact that Honoka was teasing her about it.

"Just leave me alone! You know I don't like these kinds of movies and now you're teasing me about it!" Maki cried, hitting Honoka's shoulders.

"I couldn't resist! You always get so adorable when you're scared! How about this? You pick where we go next." Honoka said. Maki sniffled a bit and nodded.

"Then…I want to-"

They went to the café in Akihibara, the one that Kotori worked in, though they were lucky that the designer wasn't on duty at the time.

"Why are we here? The others could find us easily if they looked." Honoka said.

"Remember when we were filming Wonder Zone and Kotori served me and Nico-chan a juice with intertwined heart straws?" Maki asked.

"Yeah…that…" Honoka said darkly. "But I'm sure Kotori-chan meant nothing by it, you know?"

As the other seven members of Muse walked back to the school, Kotori stopped and shivered.

"What's wrong, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"I felt something just now. But I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about. Let's go and practice!"

"I wanted to share that drink with you…i-if you don't mind…" The last part was mumbled as Maki blushed from embarrassment.

"I don't mind at all!" Honoka assured her, regaining her normal happy attitude. Getting the attention of one of the maids working, they placed their orders. The two of them chatted about random topics until they had finished their meals and were waiting for that drink.

They spent the rest of their 'date' wandering around the stores in Akihibara, hand in hand.

* * *

**Yeah, this one's short. Sorry peoples. But go check out my poll if you have read Love Past. And, as always, review! GOOD-BYE PEOPLES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The poll has been closed. Love Present has been put online yesterday. As for this story, Honoka's and Maki's relationship is going to be tested over the next couple chapters. **

**Tigershadows: I just feel that no matter who Maki is put with, she would never be the one in control. **

**And now onto the next chapter of Favors (though it stopped being about favors since after the first chapter XD )**

* * *

Honoka hummed as she walked to the club room. She was in an especially good mood as none of the other members had been bothering her about her relationship with Maki. She opened the door.

"Hey everyone!" She shouted cheerfully as she walked in. She placed her bag down and turned to her friends' shocked faces.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked. Then she noticed that they were all looking at a book and she went over to take a closer look.

"No, Honoka-chan! Don't look at it!" Kotori picked up the book and hugged it to her chest. Hanayo and Nozomi sprung into action at the same time, blocking Honoka off from Kotori.

"Why not?! I want to see!" Honoka complained, pushing and shoving at Nozomi and Hanayo.

"You don't want to. Trust me." Umi grabbed Honoka from behind, locking her arms.

"Fine, I don't want to see it." Honoka said. The others visibly relaxed. Umi loosened her grip and Honoka dashed forward and snatched the book from Kotori. The other members froze as Honoka read the title.

" 'How To Get Your Friend to Come Out'?" Honoka read out loud. "You guys…"

"It was all Umi's idea!" Nico shouted before Honoka could continue.

"You people agreed to it!" Umi shouted back.

"…what does 'come out' mean?" Honoka finished.

"…Huh?!" was the collective response. Honoka looked back at the book, confused, and opened it to the middle section. Her eyes widened as she took in the words and pictures.

"Why are you girls reading this stuff?! It's gross!" Honoka exclaimed.

"It can't be that gross if you and Maki-chan do it-nya!" Rin said, not noticing the panicked looks around her.

"We haven't done it! Wait, where did you get that idea?! And when?!" Honoka shouted, glaring at the cat-like girl.

"We heard it when you invited us to your house~" Nozomi said. "Plus, it's not really a secret that you and Maki-chan like each other. So why don't you just admit it?"

"So what, if I like Maki-chan?" Honoka blushed. "That doesn't mean we've been doing that!" There was a rustle at the door. In the scramble that had happened, a chair had somehow gotten stuck under the doorknob, which prevented the door from being opened. The member stuck on the outside starting banging on the door.

"Why can't I open the door?!" Maki called, a bit irritated.

"Hide the book!" Honoka hissed, thrusting it back to Kotori. "We'll talk about this later. She's too innocent to learn this yet!" She then pulled the chair out from under the doorknob and let Maki in. The red-head blinked and looked around at everyone, analyzing their expressions. Hanayo waved nervously and Rin grinned at her. Kotori smiled nervously and was hiding something behind her back. The third years and Umi were in various levels nervously staring at her. Maki ignored all that and directed her full attention to Honoka.

"You told me that we were going to work on a new song right after school. B-but it's not like I was w-waiting for you or anything!" Maki grabbed Honoka's hand. "Let's hurry!"

"Whatever you say~" Honoka replied, warmth spreading from where her hand gripped Maki's. She glanced back at the others as the red-head pulled her from the club room. Her message was clear, they would talk about Muse's actions later.

Maki let go of Honoka once they were some distance from the club room. Honoka was slightly disappointed, but only slightly as she was still going to spend an hour or two with the pianist. 'Maybe I should tell her that everyone already knows about us. But then she'd ask why and I can't tell her that they overheard us. Plus she still doesn't really know what lovers do beyond sharing a kiss now and then. I can't destroy her like this!' Honoka yelled at herself mentally, not noticing Maki trying to get her attention.

"-onoka? Honoka! Are you still there?!" Honoka snapped back to reality to see Maki standing right in front of her, staring intently into her eyes.

"Y-yeah…still here." Honoka smiled weakly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Maki asked. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Uh…well…therestofMuseheardustheotherdaywhenwethoughtnoonewaslistening!" Honoka said in a rush.

"And? What about it?" Maki was confused. 'How can something like that be weird? Honoka wasn't doing anything wrong, I think…'

Honoka mentally smacked herself. 'Of course, Maki-chan won't get what's wrong with that! She doesn't know about the thing lovers do.'

"Nothing, other than they know we like each other."

"…oh." Maki's face was the exact shade of a ripe tomato. Honoka could feel her face heating up too, though probably not as much as the tsundere.

"Yeah…" They stood there in an awkward silence until Honoka broke it. "Why don't we get down to music room and start on that music?"

"Right!" Maki responded. They continued in silence, both not knowing what to say to make the situation less awkward.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, but I fear that the story is no longer making any sense. Tell me what you think about it and if I should continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still here peoples? Thank you to all of you who reviewed and told me to continue! I do find this story fun to write because Honoka and Maki are so cute together! There's a lot of things they can do in this story and I will do as much as I can to put those out in chapters!**

**Review Responses**

**Major Mike Powell III: I don't exactly know what you mean by shenanigans, but I hope this meets your expectations. It's not really a flashback but it does show how the relationship started, at least from Honoka's point of view.**

**Satsuki Rin: I know that the relationship doesn't really get in the way of practice but I had no better idea for a plot at that time. But thanks for continuing to read this and for thinking that it's fun to read.**

**Side note: I forgot to mention before, but the poll is closed down now and the sequel has been released. That's all and on with the story!**

* * *

"Explain yourselves." Honoka stared down at the rest of Muse from on top of Nozomi's bed. They had all gathered there, with the exception of Maki, to continue their 'discussion' from earlier.

"Before we get into that, may I ask why we're meeting at my house? And where is your precious Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked. "And would anyone like tea?" She added as an afterthought.

"You live alone so there's less chance of someone overhearing this 'private' conversation. Where Maki-chan is is none of your business but if you must know, she's at her home. And yes, I would like some tea." Honoka responded.

"So would I." came the rest of the girls' responses. Nozomi nodded and left the room.

"We should wait until Nozomi gets back. She's better at explaining things than the rest of us." Nico said.

"So…in the meantime…" Hanayo suddenly jumped up to Honoka and grabbed both hands in her own. "Tell us how your relationship with Maki-chan developed!"

"H-huh?! Why do I have to do that?!" Honoka said, bewildered by both the question and Hanayo's change in behavior that was normally associated with idols.

"Rin wants to know too nya!" Rin put in, joining Hanayo in pressuring Honoka.

"Umi-chan! Help me!" Honoka pleaded. The archer shrugged, though the ginger couldn't see her.

"I would like to know too. As long as it's PG."

"Eh?! Kotori-chan! Give a hand here!"

"Ehehe~ Nope!"

"Nico-chan! Help me out please?!"

"I'm n-not really interested…"

"You're lying, Nico-chan! What about you, Eri-chan?!"

"I think the rest of you shouldn't pressure Honoka about this." Eri said.

"Thank you, Eri-chan!" Honoka cried as Hanayo turned to Eri in shock.

"B-but! It's the perfect time to ask!" The first year exclaimed.

"I know it is. We should wait for Nozomi so she won't miss a thing." Eri smirked. Honoka's look of relief turned into fear again.

"So I don't miss what?" Nozomi asked as she walked in with a tray of tea. She placed it on a low table.

"So you don't miss Honoka-chan telling us about her relationship with Maki-chan nya!" Rin informed her.

"I see. In that case…" The spiritual girl sat down. "Please proceed." Honoka hung her head in defeat and began.

* * *

**Honoka's POV**

_I was walking around afterschool. Me, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan had just started Muse and we still didn't have a song. I had the lyrics but nothing was coming up, song-wise. Then I heard it, the sound of a piano being played. It was such a sweet sound and it drew me to the music room. That's when I saw her for the first time. I was so entranced by the sound of the piano and her voice blending perfectly that I knew I had to get her to make our song. She didn't look pleased when I asked her about it but I wouldn't let her get away without trying again. I didn't even know her name at the time._

_Her name is Nishkino Maki. After I gave her our lyrics, I didn't know if she would actually make the song or not. But with our live coming soon, I had to focus on practice, but she kept appearing in my mind. 'Would she actually make it? What if she doesn't?' I couldn't stop thinking about her. So when the CD came in the mail addressed to Muse, I knew exactly who it was from. Even her recorded voice was beautiful. I think she might have come to our live, but I wasn't sure because it was dark in the auditorium._

_I was really surprised when she came with Hanayo. She didn't seem like the type to actually help somebody, but I was happy nevertheless. And then she joined Muse! _

_Even though on that first vacation-I mean, training camp, don't give me that look Umi-chan-she was like an unattainable beauty to me. I was perfectly aware of how wrong it was to be in love with a girl, but it just felt so right whenever she was around. That pillow fight was fun too, plus it got Maki-chan to open up a bit more to the rest of us._

_It was when I got sick and collapsed during No-Brand Girls that I learned how ignorant I was. I announced that I no longer wanted to be a school idol, despite what I really felt. I was so self-absorbed that I didn't notice how everyone else felt. Especially, Maki-chan. I had dragged her into the idol thing and then abandoned her there. I felt like such an idiot after I realized what I had done by choosing to abandon being an idol._

_Maki-chan actually told me how she felt without realizing that it was love. She told me that she felt warmer and happier when I was around, and that my announcement had made her heart hurt for some reason that she couldn't understand. She had come to me, of all people, after the last live before the second Love Live was announced, and explained that she felt like she couldn't tell anyone else by me. That made feel really happy and I told her so. I told her that what she felt was love. She just accepted it and said to me honestly, "I love you, Honoka." Just like that. I think I passed out or something because the next moment I was lying on the ground and she was looking down at me worriedly. And I told her back, "I love you too."_

* * *

"That's basically it. The rest you girls probably know already." Honoka said, blushing. "Happy now?"

"What a beautiful story!" Hanayo said, dabbing her eye with a tissue. "Next time, I'll get Maki-chan's version!"

"Let's just get back on topic already!" Honoka shouted, changing the topic.

"Might as well. Honoka-chan was so honest with us after all." Nozomi said.

"Okay, fine. I was the one who actually bought the book." Umi-chan said. "But only because I was pressured to do it by everyone else."

"That and you were the only one with enough money to buy it." Nico reminded her. "The rest of us didn't have enough money combined to buy that thing." The archer and the self-proclaimed greatest idol in the universe were about to get in an argument when Honoka sighed loudly and fell on Nozomi's bed.

"I just realized that I don't really care about the whole book thing. It doesn't affect our relationship anyway because Maki-chan still doesn't get a lot about the whole being in love thing. So yeah…" She said. "But I do want one thing as payment for having to tell you about our relationship."

"Which is?" Eri asked.

"None of you destroy Maki-chan's innocence, be it her belief in Santa Claus or her ignorance of the adult world. Understand?" Honoka said. She got words of assent from each member and was satisfied.

* * *

**As Hanayo hinted at in the story, I will be putting up a view of their relationship through Maki's eyes though I haven't planned which chapter it should be put in. Good-bye for now and I will probably upload a new chapter in a day or two. Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses:**

**Satsuki Rin: I don't think Nico's acting was very good in the anime and I tried to portray that so she wouldn't go too OOC. As for the money for the book, I didn't really want to make all of them responsible behind it so Umi became the scapegoat. Sorry, Umi! But yeah, it wasn't her idea so I think that balances it out?**

**Major Mike Powell III: I've haven't really noticed that as I've only joined the fandom around a month ago.**

**Moving on now, this chapter will cover Maki's POV of their relationship, though in a slightly different situation from Honoka's. Just a warning, she is monologing like Honoka and will occasionally react to a character that you cannot see or hear, much like how Honoka told Umi to stop looking at her in her own monologue. And now on with the story!**

* * *

"Maki-chan!~ Class is over, let's go practice nya!" Rin pounced on her friend, clinging to her friend. She only got a sigh as a response as the red-head fell face-first onto her desk.

"What's wrong?" Hanayo had joined the other two in time to see Maki fall. The red-head mumbled a response that her friends couldn't quite understand.

"Can you repeat that again?" Rin asked, leaning forward to hear better.

"I said nothing's wrong." Maki said, turning her head to the side to look up at Hanayo's and Rin's concerned faces.

"Uh-huh. Then why are you still down against the desk nya?"

"Because you're leaning on my back Rin." Maki retorted. Rin slid off, grinning sheepishly as the pianist stood up.

"If nothing's wrong, then let's go. The others are probably expecting us." Hanayo said. Maki nodded, and followed the other two as they walked ahead of her. '_They look so close to each other._' Unable to watch them, she looked out the windows at the sunny sky that seemed to be mocking her._ 'Honoka's been avoiding me lately… I don't get why though…'_ She had stopped in the corridor, staring out the window.

Rin and Hanayo noticed at the staircase that Maki was no longer with them and backed out into the hallway. They saw her staring out the window.

"Hurry up, Maki-chan, or we'll leave you behind nya!" Rin shouted.

Maki blinked as Rin's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, most of which were reasons as to why Honoka would avoid her. She sped-walked over to Rin and Hanayo and the three of them walked up the stairs. They had just reached the floor the club room was located on and stepped into the hallway when they saw Honoka walk out of the room. The ginger waved to the others in the room and headed toward the first-years.

"Where are you going, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Oh, I have something to do today! Sorry! See you tomorrow, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan!" Honoka trotted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The fact that Honoka had neither looked nor mentioned Maki at all did not go unnoticed by Hanayo and Rin.

Looking after Honoka, Rin asked "Why didn't Honoka-chan say good-bye to Maki-chan nya?" The cat-like girl didn't get a response and she looked at the composer.

"Okay… something's definitely up if Maki-chan's crying." Rin said. Maki rubbed the tear that had started down her cheek away.

"I-I'm not c-crying! C'mon, let's go practice! That's what we need to do, right?!" Maki kept her back to her friends and walked to the club room with a forced confidence that did not fool anyone. '_Again. She ignored me again. Why?!'_ Maki felt more tears run down her cheeks and she wiped them away again.

"It's okay to cry when you feel like it, Maki-chan." Hanayo said.

"I'm not crying, okay?!" Maki shouted. She pulled the door to the club room open. Apparently the second and third years inside the room had heard her outburst as they were all staring at the door.

"Oh, um, Maki-chan, Honoka-chan has something to do today so she won't be here…" Kotori trailed off as she saw Rin and Hanayo making 'don't talk about it' gestures behind the red-head.

"Yeah. We saw her going down the stairs." Maki said bitterly. She shuffled in and took a seat, placing her bag on the floor beside her.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan? The cards tell me something is bothering you." Nozomi said, holding one of her signature tarot cards between two fingers.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" Maki responded, a lot more loudly than she normally would.

"Does it have something to do with Honoka-chan?" Nozomi continued. Maki flinched and she suddenly became very interested in the wooden table in front of her.

"D-don't be silly. Why would it have to do with Honoka?" Maki lied.

"But you do admit that something is wrong? That you're not happy about it?" Nozomi said with a small smile. Instead of yelling at Nozomi like usual however, Maki slumped in her chair, still staring at the table and nodded. The teasing smile dropped from Nozomi's face, replaced by a concerned frown.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" She asked gently. By this point, everyone had taken a seat as a silent message had been spread that no practice going to happen until Nozomi, Rin, and Hanayo found out what was going on with Maki.

"Honoka's been avoiding me and I don't know why!" Maki cried out, and then began crying again.

"Avoiding you? How? She's hasn't skipped any practice except for today." Umi said.

"S-she hasn't been talking to me at all for the past week!" Maki said. The read-head wiped furiously at her face, trying to stop the tears. Hanayo grabbed her arms.

"I told you. You should cry when you need to. Let it all out and you'll feel better." Maki nodded slowly, tears still streaming down her face.

"But that doesn't make sense… Honoka-chan isn't the type to leave the people she likes alone." Kotori mused.

Minutes passed before Maki's sobs faded into sniffles before finally stopping. Her entire face was red, partially from crying that much and partially from embarrassment that also came from crying that much. Hanayo hadn't let go of her after grabbing her and Maki was grateful for the support.

"Want to tell us about how your relationship started? Maybe that'll help us figure out why Honoka is acting the way she is." Eri suggested. Maki hesitated.

"Honoka already told us her part. Frankly, I could care less." Nico said in an off-hand manner.

"Then why are you leaning forward in anticipation, Nico-chi?" Nozomi said teasingly. Nico didn't get a chance to respond.

"If Honoka already did, then I guess I can tell you." Maki said slowly.

* * *

**Maki's POV**

_It was just a few weeks after school started. My career had already been decided and my dream of continuing with music came to an end. But I couldn't bring myself to completely abandon it, so I found myself playing the piano in the music room alone. Ever since elementary school, I never fit in with everyone else because my family was rich and so I expected that to continue in high school. I was singing a song I had been working on for a while when she showed up outside the door. She came in and asked me to make a song for her and her idol group. I dismissed the offer, using the excuse of not liking idols. I felt like fate was mocking me because I already had to swear off music and this girl, who I learned was a second year named Kousaka Honoka was asking me to make more music. Of course I had to refuse. But she came after me again and got me to do what she asked of me._

_During their first live, I hid in the shadows at the back of the auditorium. She was shining so brilliantly and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It followed me then. That image of her would follow me no matter what I was doing at the moment. I didn't understand it. So when Hanayo asked me if I was going to join Muse, I denied it even though I really did want to. Stop grinning at me you two. I said, stop it already! Jeez… But moving on, I eventually did join with the other first-years. _

_I didn't get it at first, the reason why I started wanting to be near Honoka. I assumed it was due to her scatterbrained personality that made people want to make sure she was safe. Why, you ask? Well, I saw no other reason for why Umi and Kotori were staying by her. You two are seriously overprotective. What do you mean, I'm one to talk? What are you talking about? Don't avoid the question! …You people are weird…what is it you don't want me to know? _

_Moving on…wait, where was I again? Oh, right, wanting to be with Honoka. I really liked making her happy because her smile was really beautiful. But then she overworked herself with trying to get into Love Live. When she announced that she would be quitting as an idol because she didn't know about Kotori leaving, I didn't know why but my chest hurt. I think I was more irritated than usual… Shut up, Nico-chan! Fine! I'm sorry for saying you were irritating! Happy now? You're still irritating. Hmph._

_After that last live before the second Love Live was announced, I approached Honoka and told her about all the weird things I'd been feeling. It didn't feel right to ask anyone else, although I considered asking Nozomi because she seems experienced in that area? I don't know. Stop smiling at me Nozomi! Honoka told me that what I was feeling was called love. Using it in a sentence, I said 'I love you.' to her. And it felt good to say it, like a weight was being taken off me by saying it. Yes, I get it what it means now Nico-chan. Otherwise Honoka and I would not be together right now. Honoka fainted, though the reason behind the fainting she never told me. After she woke up, she told me that she loved me too._

* * *

"S-so beautiful…Just like the other one…" Hanayo said, wiping a tear from her eye with a tissue.

"But now Honoka's been avoiding me. Whether I'm alone or with a group, it's like I'm not there. She doesn't even look me in the eye." Maki said, depressed.

"I'm sure it'll work out fine, Maki-chan. Otherwise, like you said, Honoka-chan and you wouldn't have stayed together." Nozomi said.

"If you thought it would work out fine, then why'd you go and have me talk about the relationship?!"

"For entertainment?" Nozomi said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger. "For fun? Or maybe for our enjoyment?"

"That's all the same thing!"

* * *

Maki was alone as she finally left the school building. The others had gone home ahead of her to give her some time to think by herself.

"Maki-chan! You're leaving later than usual!" Honoka was calling out to her, as if the week of avoidance had never happened.

"What do you care?" Maki said sharply. The ginger's smile dropped, but it came bouncing right back.

"Maki-chan's angry~"

"Of course I am! You've been ignoring me for a whole week and then you act as if nothing's happened! I don't get it!"

"Ehehe~ Sorry, but I had to keep it a secret from you. I was afraid that if I talked to you, I would reveal the secret." Honoka pulled a long thing box from her bag and held it out to Maki. "Here." It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a purple bow. Maki frowned but her curiosity took over her anger '_I can't stay angry at her forever anyway.'_, and she took the present. She carefully tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. A silver locket gleamed among the dark blue velvet surrounding it.

"Happy birthday, Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted, enveloping the stunned red-head in a hug. "Look inside." Maki twisted the knob on the side of the locket and it swung open. There was three sides, each one containing a picture. On the left, there was a picture of Honoka. She appeared to be in the middle of eating something she wasn't supposed to as the ginger in the picture had her mouth full and a guilty look directed to the camera. On the right was a picture of Maki. Honoka must have taken the photo herself because the pianist was singing as she sat at a grand piano, something she only allowed the leader to see. The center photo was of them together. It had been taken just after the final preleminaries and the two were holding each other and laughing, though the person responsible for the photo had never been found out. They did suspect Hanayo as she had given them the photo, but they weren't completely sure.

"I-It's beautiful… How did you manage to buy this?" Maki asked.

"Uh… I worked part-time after practice. Saving up my allowance helped too." Honoka said with a smile.

"You didn't need to do that. Just being with you makes me happy." Maki said, snuggling against Honoka.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't get you something for your birthday though!" Honoka said with a pout.

"You know… I completely forgot about my birthday due to you avoiding me." Maki said, making a jab at the ginger.

"Please forgive me?" Honoka asked.

"Forgiven…and forgotten." Maki tilted her head up expectantly and Honoka responded by pushing their lips together.

"But still…next year, don't leave me alone."

* * *

**Reviews? I have nothing else to say here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Responses:**

**Satsuki Rin: I'm trying to update as quickly as I can because school is starting in like two days where I am. So before I have to lengthen the time before I can update, I'll try to get as much out as I can.**

**Tigershadows: Yes she is.**

**Dash24zappshift: I have like, zero experience in romance. That's probably why every romance scene I put in is cliche. XD**

**Moving on now... Muse will finally find out what it is that makes Maki obedient to Honoka, but is it what they expect?**

**Maki will be OOC in the later half of this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

"You know…while we have figured out the background for their relationship, we still don't know what Honoka-chan does that makes Maki-chan so obeidient." Hanayo said. She was peering over Nico's shoulder as the third year surfed the internet.

"We could try sneaking around to find out, but that didn't work the last time." Umi said.

"I think we should just ask them. That worked, for both of them." Eri suggested.

"Where are they right now, anyway?" Nico asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Honoka-chan is on clean-up duty today." Kotori said.

"Same with Maki-chan nya!" Rin inputted.

"Then we can just ask them when they get here." Nozomi said. "But before they do, the rest of you should look at these." The curious girls gathered around the spiritual girl, even Nico. Nozomi spread some photos onto the table in front of her. They showed the events of Maki's birthday after the rest of them were supposed to have left school. Apparently, Nozomi had circled back because the position the photos had been taken showed the entrance to the school grounds and the camera must have been positioned in just in front of the doors that led into the building. The photos showed Honoka giving Maki the present, Maki opening it up and taking it out in surprise, and the kiss they shared afterward. In the background of the last picture, one could see the head of Eri looking around, confused.

"See? I knew it would all work out." Nozomi smiled.

"Is that what you were doing when you disappeared on me?!" Eri huffed. "I had to go home by myself because I couldn't find you!" The blonde pouted and crossed her arms as she turned away from Nozomi.

"Was little Eri-chi lonely?" Nozomi teased. "Don't be like that. I know you're not really angry." Eri sighed and re-joined the others who had completely ignored the little spat.

"I'll get you later tonight." Eri promised. Nozomi faked a little bit of fear at Eri's proposition before directing her attention back to the photos.

"How much for a copy?" Hanayo asked. She already had her wallet at the ready.

"Sorry, they're not for sale." Someone besides Nozomi took the words from her mouth. A hand snatched up all three photos. Its owner examined the pictures with a analyzing eye as the watching girls waited in silence for the anger that was sure to come.

"Here. Payment." Honoka passed Nozomi a few coins before pocketing the photos.

"But they weren't for sale?" Nozomi said and returned the money to Honoka.

"No, I insist for such clear photos." Honoka said and thrust the money at Nozomi again.

"Whatever you say." Nozomi shrugged, giving up, and pocketing the money.

"Honoka-chan! Please give me a copy! I'll pay anything for them!" Hanayo begged.

"No can do~" Honoka said with a smile. Hanayo slumped on the floor, resigning herself to that fact.

"Why are all of you gathered over there?" Maki asked as she shut the club room door behind her.

"We had to discuss something, that's all~" Nozomi said, smiling. "Right, everyone?" Maki wasn't convinced and looked at Honoka for an answer.

"No worries, Maki-chan! If it was something you needed to know, I would tell you! Right?"

"W-well…yeah. I trust you." Maki said, blushing and looking away. The rest of Muse took this chance to take their seats. Honoka and Maki sat down at the table as well.

"…So we aren't practicing today?" Honoka asked, a bit confused.

"There's just something we want to know first." Nozomi told her. "About the two of you." Maki and Honoka looked at her, then at the others, confusion written all over their faces.

"What do you do that makes Maki-chan so obedient?!" Hanayo shouted out. She shrank back immediately afterward. "Uh…sorry…"

"I am not o-obedient!" Maki retorted with a deep blush.

"Yeah you are nya! With Honoka-chan only though nya!" Rin said. Maki blushed even more and seemed to be trying to disappear into her chair.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Honoka said, trying to laugh it off.

"Yes, you do." Nozomi said. "We'll find out eventually so might as well tell us now."

"Ne, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, you two don't really want to know right?!" Honoka asked desperately.

"I don't really care either way…" Umi said hesitantly.

"I'm really curious as to what it is you do!" Kotori said, her eyes shining.

"Just spit it out already. Nozomi and Hanayo won't give up until you do." Nico said, raising an eyebrow at Honoka. The ginger sighed in defeat and turned to Maki.

"Sorry, Maki-chan. Might as well get it over with." The red-head leaned back in her chair in fear as Honoka bent over her.

"Y-you said you wouldn't!" Maki cried. Honoka smiled sadly before pouncing. Maki fell off her chair with a yelp and Honoka landed on top of her. Working quickly, Honoka unbuttoned the school jacket and the bottom of Maki's shirt so that the red-head's stomach was exposed. Hanayo squealed in excitement and took photos using her cell phone.

"Um…please, no photos. It's awkward enough without reminding me that you're watching." Honoka said to Hanayo, who blinked nervously before putting the cell phone away. Umi took one look over the table and decided she didn't want to see anymore.

"I'll be, uh, in the other room so just tell me when you're all done." The archer made her exit and all attention returned to the two on the floor. If an outsider had decided to look in at that exact moment, they would immediately have the wrong idea. Maki lay sprawled beneath Honoka, her eyes squeezed shut and a furious blush on her face. Honoka had straddled Maki's hips and for all the world, looked like they were getting ready to do it.

Honoka hesitated, her fingers hovering over Maki's stomach.

"Just get on with it!" Nico shouted, blushing at the spectacle.

"Okay, okay!" Honoka stroked the pale skin, slowly at first, then speeding up as Maki began struggling to get away.

"Nohohoho! Sthahahahapppp!" The red-head screamed among her fits of laughter.

"Umi-chan! You can come back in! They're not doing anything weird!" Kotori called out, not taking her eyes off the couple on the floor. Hesitantly, the bluenette edged back into the room.

"Okay, I think this is enough." Honoka said. She stopped her torture and got off of Maki but stayed nearby. The composer's face was hidden by her hair that had gotten messed up.

"That's it?" Nico asked in disgust.

"Wait. Watch this." Honoka made as if to stand up. Maki immediately reacted, grabbing onto the ginger's arm.

"Where are you going?" Maki asked in a quiet voice unlike her normal one. Her violet eyes swam with tears. "Don't leave me, please." Motioning for the others to stay quiet, Honoka turned her attention to Maki only.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She said gently. "Let's just get off the floor and sit at the chairs, okay?" Maki nodded and let Honoka pull her up.

"Honoka-chan~ I'll send you videos of the rest of us as thanks for this!" Nozomi said, ignoring the shocked looks she got from the other couples. Honoka sighed.

"Meanie. You said you were going to keep this a secret." Maki said with an uncharacteristic pout.

"Nozomi-chan's going to be giving us videos of everyone else doing embarrassing things so that makes it okay right?" Honoka said.

"But you told me not to watch those types of things!" Maki responded, still clinging to Honoka.

"You know, Kotori? This counts as something weird." Umi said, staring wide-eyes at the way Maki was acting.

"I didn't know what would happen!" Kotori said defensively.

"I knew it. Maki-chan is the bottom in this relationship." Hanayo said. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Ugh! You guys! Could you at least try to make it like you aren't here right now?!" Honoka shouted.

"Why should we? There's no point in trying to hide it. You and Maki-chan are perfectly aware that we were here from the start." Nozomi said teasingly.

"What if I showed you something extra? Would we get something out of it?" Honoka challenged.

"Maybe~ Depends on what it is." Nozomi responded.

"We shouldn't push them that far, Nozomi!" Eri said.

"No control now, Eri-chi~"

"…How about everyone gets a week off from practice if I show you what else we do?" Honoka offered.

"Huh? Not just you and Maki?" Eri asked, distracted from fuming at Nozomi again.

"It wouldn't be fair if it was just us." Honoka admitted.

"Deal." Nozomi said, deciding for everyone in the room.

"Let's just go with what Nozomi says for now." Nico sighed. "Continue."

"Maki-chan, are you ready?" Honoka asked the girl who was still clinging to her arm. Maki looked into those sky blue eyes and nodded. Honoka pulled her arm out of Maki's grasp and before the red-head even got a chance to react, reached toward the still exposed area and wrote the first letter of her name over the area with a finger. The shy and scared aura that had surrounded Maki until then changed into something else.

"Mou! Maki doesn't know why you were so mean to her!" Maki whined, clinging once again to Honoka.

"Character change again nya?" Rin asked, surprised. Honoka nodded and sat down on a chair that was nearby. Maki immediately sat on Honoka's lap and leaned her head on the ginger's shoulder.

"Okay, you win. One week vacation for everyone." Eri sighed. "I'm going to need a week to erase this weirdness from my mind."

"Hey, Honoka. Is this…'condition' permanent?" Umi asked.

"No. It depends on how long I tickle her for before it starts. Considering how long I did that…she should be back to normal in a minute or so." Honoka replied, absent-mindedly stroking the silky red hair. Maki smiled and snuggled closer to Honoka. She seemed to be emitting a purring sound that they thought only Rin was capable of.

"And here's the videos I promised you." Nozomi said, handing a bag over to Honoka.

"You carry those around?!" Umi said in horror.

"No, I just brought them because the cards told me I would need them today." Honoka nodded and took the bag. Just then, Maki blinked, as if waking from a dream.

"W-w-what did you do that for?!" She yelled at Honoka after getting off her lap.

"We have embarrassing videos of everyone now?" Honoka said, trying to appease her.

"…you told me not to watch those. Though you didn't tell me why I shouldn't watch them." Maki said.

"I'll take you on dates after school everyday next week?"

"…Fine! But it's not like I want to go on a d-date with you or anything!" Maki said with a huff. Honoka only smiled in response.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: School starts tomorrow! T.T So I don't know how long until I can update, probably not until the weekend. On another note, I finally managed to get School Idol Festival. My phone is old so I had to ask to use my parent's tablet. *celebration***

**You know what? I have no idea what made me write about the personality changes but I'm not changing it now! I'm sure it can play into something later. And now on with the story! Disclaimer (which I have been forgetting a lot): I do not own Love Live. Someone else does. But I wish I did.**

* * *

Honoka rolled over on her bed, still in her pajamas as she had barely woken up. Glancing at her alarm clock, she saw that it was only 9:30 in the morning. _'Why am I awake this early? On a Saturday, no less! Is something special happening today?'_ Then she remembered. '_We have one week off of practicing so that means…_'

"I've got a date with Maki-chan today!" She shouted, not caring who she woke up. She grinned and flipped her phone open, typing in a quick text.

Honoka: _Hey. Can u cme over 2 my place 2day?_

Maki:_ Why?_

Honoka:_ 4 fun. _

Maki: _(no response for fifteen minutes)_

Honoka:_ Maki-chan? R u still there?_

Maki: _I'm here._

Honoka:_ So can u cme?_

Maki: _I'm here._

Honoka:_ I can c tht._

Maki:_ Then open the door already._

Honoka nearly dropped her phone in surprise. _'Maki-chan's already outside my house?! Is that what she meant by not responding for that long and then saying 'I'm here'?!'_ Her phone buzzed again.

Maki:_ Hello?_

Honoka decided against texting a message back and simply crashed down the stairs, literally. She dropped her phone-lucky she was sitting on her bed-ran into her door before her hand managed to turn the knob and open it, leapt into the hallway on the second floor, tripped on the way down the stairs and landed in a crumpled heap on the wooden floor just as Maki decided to test the door and found it was unlocked. She still held her cell phone, her thumb hovering over the screen as if she had been deciding whether or not to send another message. She had apparently woken up much earlier than Honoka as she was fully dressed and clean. She wore a simple light blue t-shirt with their group symbol printed in red along with a white skirt. _'She's beautiful…'_ Honoka thought.

"Hi, Maki-chan~!" Honoka said brightly even as she lay on her back with half her body still on the stairs.

"W-what were you-you know what? I don't even want to know." Maki stowed her phone back into a small purse that Honoka barely noticed and stepped over to the fallen ginger. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah!" Honoka tried to spring into a standing position but with the thin platform her feet had to land on, she went off-balance and fell over again. She shut her eyes at the expectation of an impact and was surprised when she hit something much softer than a wooden floor. She opened her eyes and saw light blue fabric and the top part of the printed symbol.

"G-get up already! I can't support you like this much longer! You're heavy!" Maki commanded, blushing. Honoka smiled to herself.

"It's soooo comfortable here though~" She whined, pressing her face closer to the flustered red-head's chest. "Maki-chan's so soft~!" Maki went redder than Honoka thought was physically possible for a human.

"H-Honoka! Get off already!" Maki said, pushing half-heartedly at her senior. Honoka threw both arms around her junior and clung tightly.

"I don't wanna!"

"Onee-chan! I'll be going now so watch the house okay?!" Yukiho took the stairs two at a time and reached the bottom before noticing the two.

"Got it! Have fun!" Honoka shouted without moving from her position.

"Bye!" Yukiho bowed to Maki before speeding out the door. Maki didn't even get a chance to say anything as the exchange had happened too fast.

So she pursued another question. "Where is she going?"

"Over to Arisa-chan's house!"

"And where would Eri be while your sister is over there?"

"At Nozomi-chan's house!"

"…How do you know all this?"

"It's a secret~" Maki sighed. Her blush was beginning to fade a bit now that she had gotten over the initial shock of having Honoka falling and then hugging her.

"Judging by your clothes and the way you look, I assume you haven't eaten breakfast yet?" Maki asked.

"Nope! Have you?" Honoka asked.

"O-of course! I'm obviously dressed for the day so I must have eaten-" Her stomach growled and the red-head blushed again.

"Ehe~ Maki-chan's hungry~!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"It's your fault! I woke up and just barely got ready when you texted me!" Maki shouted, shifting the blame.

"But I didn't ask you to come right away~" Honoka giggled and finally separated from Maki, who was pouting. "Let's go and see if my mom left anything for me." The red-head followed her host into the kitchen.

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"They're taking care of the shop. Lots of people buy sweets on Saturdays." Honoka explained. She searched the refridgerator and the counters before finding a note that had fallen under the table.

" 'Your breakfast is in the microwave. Just hit the 30 second button and it will warm up. Love, Mom.' Score!" Honoka eagerly opened the microwave door to see if there was any plastic covering it before shutting the door and pushing the button.

"But isn't that only food for one?" Maki asked, confused.

"We can share it and then have sweets later!" Honoka said. Maki shrugged, since it wasn't the first time that Honoka had purposely only ordered one dish or one combo and had forced sharing it upon her. The microwave dinged and Honoka pulled out the dish, setting it on the counter.

"I see my mom has gone western today." The plate had two overeasy eggs with two sausages and two pieces of bacon on the side. "Do you want toast or just plain bread, Maki-chan?"

"Either way is fine with me."

"Plain bread then. It's faster and I'm hungry!" Honoka took two slices of bread from the bread box in the corner before retrieving utensils for both of them. They started eating, not at all minding that they were eating from the same plate or the little space they both had to manuveur because of their proximity.

After their meal, Maki was sent upstairs while Honoka stayed behind to clean her dishes. The red-head knew exactly where Honoka's room was, having been there before, and took a seat on the floor since the bed obviously wasn't made yet. She started examining the manga on Honoka's bookshelf and pulled one of them out to start reading while she waited. The name of the manga she had chosen was 'Obvious (Maki misread that as 'Oblivious', therefore should be okay to read) Love', with a drawing of her and Honoka, which was what had caught her attention. She flipped past the table of contents and started on the first chapter.

_Maki sat at the piano, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she thought, "Music for our next live…music for our next live….music for Honoka…music….Honoka…" _Maki almost choked on the last couple thoughts, but managed to compose herself and continue reading._ Honoka walked in, just as Maki slammed her head onto the keys in defeat._ '_I would never do such a thing!'_ Maki thought. But the appearance of Honoka in the manga kept her interested in what would happen next._ "What's wrong, Maki?" Honoka asked, sitting on the stool next to Maki. "I just can't figure out a good song for you!" Maki blurted out._ _"Here, I'll help." Honoka said, pushing the pianist down. Maki let Honoka push her down and awaited Honoka's next move._ What happened on the next page was something Maki did not get to read as the manga was snatched from her hands by a blushing Honoka, who had apparently come up at some point.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Maki said, mildly annoyed.

"This is one of those 'things you should not read', Maki-chan." Honoka said seriously. She put the manga back onto the bookshelf and handed Maki another one. "I think you'll enjoy that one a bit more." Maki looked at the title.

" 'Angel Beats' " She read aloud. "What's it about?"

"Read and find out for yourself. Rule no. 1: No spoilers!" Honoka said. Maki rolled her eyes and opened the manga as Honoka set making the bed and organizing her desk. They spent the rest of the day reading manga and eating sweets until it was time that Maki should be heading home. Honoka walked her back.

"Get permission from your parents to stay over at my place tomorrow. Don't forget to bring a laptop, though." Honoka instructed her as they neared the front gate of the Nishikino mansion.

"Why?" Maki asked.

"You will find out tomorrow."

* * *

**Kinda fail 'date' chapter, but like I said before, I have zero romance experience. So sorry and review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have returned! Well, not really since the only thing keeping me from updating was school. But moving on.**

**Review Responses:**

**Major Mike Powell III: Just imagine Honoka wanting to do Maki and you'll probably understand why Honoka owns that doujin. (By the way, it doesn't exist, I made it up.)**

**Satsuki Rin: It's not a light novel, though I can see how you could have thought that. Maki was reading the manga and I was trying to write what she was reading.**

**Disclaimer: I think Maki is rich enough to own Love Live.**

* * *

Honoka sat up in bed early the next day. She was determined that she would be ready for Maki whenever the red-head would show up, even though they had discussed the previous night via webcam that Maki would come when Honoka texted her. After Honoka found clean clothes that she liked in her closet, she headed to the bathroom to shower and change. She walked back to her room with a towel draped around her neck and proceeded to text Maki.

Honoka:_ Good morning, Maki-chan. R u ready?_ (sent 8:39 am)

Honoka hummed, staring at her phone, as she waited for a response.

Honoka: _Maki-chan?_ (sent 8:41 am)

Frowning, Honoka set her phone down and walked over to her laptop and flipped the screen open. She typed in her password and found that the webcam was still on. Struggling to remember what happened the previous night that led to the webcam still being on the next morning, she leaned back in her chair and thought about it.

**The Previous Night**

"_Onee-chan! The bath is open now!" Honoka winced at Yukiho's call and looked apolegitcally at her screen._

"_Just go already." Maki said with a smile. "I'll be waiting." Honoka smiled at that._

"_Be right back!" Honoka said. She closed the screen of the laptop and grabbed some pajamas before heading to the bath. She returned to her room, yawning and crawled into bed after turning off the light. She fell asleep within a few minutes._

'_Oh…I went to sleep instead of getting back to Maki-chan…_' Honoka thought guiltily.

"Maki-chan?" She called softly, not sure if the girl was in that room or not.

"…go away…" came a faint response, barely over a whisper.

"Maki-chan, it's me! Honoka!" Honoka said, a bit louder now. A red mass shifted and violet eyes peered sleepily at the screen.

"…too early…" Maki said and laid her head back down. Honoka panicked, _'How late did she stay up, waiting for me?!'_

"…too early…" Maki was too tired to say more than a few words at a time. Thinking back to the previous night, she kind of dozed off as Honoka panicked on the other side of the screen.

**The Previous Night**

"_Be right back!" with that, the video feed went blank. Maki checked the time on her laptop; it was only 9:00 pm. She went and played some SIF on her phone. She leveled up song after song, until her LP ran out. She then checked whether or not she had enough Love Gems to try a Honor Student scouting. She didn't and had to settle for raising the level of her Natsu-Iro Honoka. After a while of fiddling with her Honoka, she shut the app and went back to her laptop. Checking the time again, she found that it was already 10:00._

"_Where is Honoka?" She asked aloud, hugging a plush close to her. She rested her head on the plush and closed her eyes, planning to doze until Honoka came back to the laptop. _

Maki sighed, out of view of her camera. She felt very tired, despite having fallen asleep that early. '_Maybe by wondering if Honoka had come kept me awake longer than I was aware of.'_ She thought as she looked up at her screen without lifting her head. Honoka was still there, but she appeared to be thinking about something as she had her eyes closed.

'_Ah! What should I do?! I just left Maki waiting for me until she fell asleep! That couldn't have been good for her! I suck as a girlfriend!' _Honoka had her eyes closed as she mentally beat herself up. She opened one eye and found that Maki was still not in view of the camera. She leaned back with her eyes closed again and started singing.

"_Aishiteru banzai! _

_Koko de yokatta~_

_Watashitachi no ima wa_

_Koko ni aru~_

_Aishiteru banzai!_

_Hajimata bakari~_

_Ashita mo yorushikute~_

_Madaa-"_ Honoka paused, taking a deep breath, when she heard another voice.

"_Gooru…ja nai~"_ Maki finished, though a bit sleepily as she blinked at Honoka from the other side of the computer screen.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry for making you wait for me! I kinda forgot about our chat after the bath…" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I see." Was the only response as Maki stood up and walked off-screen.

"Where are you going, Maki-chan?! I'm sorry okay?!" Honoka shouted, so loudly that Yukiho came in and complained about the noise. Maki walked back on-screen, a bit confused.

"What was that about? I was going to get my phone." She said, an eyebrow raised.

"Oops…sorry?" Honoka said. Maki sighed.

"So it's okay if I come over now?" Maki asked. Honoka nodded. "Should I eat first?"

"No, don't! I'll make breakfast for you today so just come over!" Honoka said. "Think of it as my making up for leaving you alone last night."

"Uh…okay. Just give me some time to get ready. I should be there within half an hour or so." Maki signed off, leaving Honoka staring at a static filled video screen. She hustled down to the kitchen and found it empty as the rest of her family had already eaten and were off doing their own things now. She tied on an apron and set about making a pancakes. '_Easy and simple.'_ Honoka thought as she mixed the batter according to the pancake box instructions. As the batter reached the desired consistency, Honoka set the bowl down to wait until Maki arrived before actually making the pancakes.

The doorbell rang. Honoka rushed to get the door open. Maki stood in the doorway, toting a larger bag than she had the previous day.

"I-Is that honestly a kiss the chef apron?" Maki asked, blushing and pointing to the apron.

"Yeah! Why?" Honoka found the answer to that question as Maki pecked her on the cheek. "Uh…I'll go cook the pancakes now…you can put that bag in my room…" Maki nodded and headed up the stairs as Honoka returned to the kitchen. She ladled some pancake batter into the frying pan. Maki came in as Honoka flipped it for the first time.

"I'll help." Maki offered.

"Nah, I'm good. But can you get me some plates from the cabinet over there?" Honoka pointed to the cabinet she meant and Maki obeyed the instructions. She placed the plates carefully near Honoka so the ginger could plate the pancakes easily.

When Honoka was all finished with the batter, they both had three pancakes each, with extras that they had stored in the refridgerator. While eating, Maki inquired as to what they were going to be doing that required laptops but she only got a vague answer in response. She puzzled over what they were going to be doing that Honoka wouldn't tell her, until Honoka gave in a little and told her that they would be playing a game.

They were in Honoka's room. Maki was laying on Honoka's bed with her laptop in front of her while Honoka sat at her desk.

"I have a RPG game that can be played online that my parents bought for me and Yukiho. But Yukiho doesn't like playing it so I thought I'd give it to you." Honoka said, handing a disk to Maki. "Just download that software into your computer." Maki did as she was instructed.

"What's so special about this, anyway?" Maki asked as she handed the disk back.

"Nothing much. It's just that everyone else is going to be online today too and we can all adventure together." Honoka moved to sit next to Maki. "I'll walk you through how to make your character."

"I want to do it myself, if you don't mind." Honoka shrugged and went back to her desk. Maki clicked through the tutorial and designed her character before joining everyone else in the game world. The game, Astraea, came with a video cam function which allowed online gamers to see and talk to one another while playing. Apparently, all of them had this feature on when Maki joined in.

"You're late, Maki-chan! Minus fifty points for making the super Idol Yazawa Nico wait!" Nico's character was the easiest to spot as she had opted to dress hers like an idol. The character, "Nico-Nico-Nii", was one of the Fighter class and carried a two handed sword, which contrasted with the character's short stature and pink frilly clothes.

"Now, now, Nico-chan. This is Maki-chan's first time playing so be nice." Maki turned her attention to Honoka's character. This one was also in the Fighter class _'No doubt, due to her straightforward personality.'_ and Honoka had decided to name her "Center", probably because she was the center of Muse. Center was better armored than Nico-Nico-Nii, with complete armor and a shield too.

"Yeah, no picking on weaker players, Nico-chi." Nozomi put in. Her character was in the Mage class and had been named "Spirit of the Cards". _'Maybe Nozomi consults her cards before every major move in this game?'_ Nozomi had opted to dress Spirit of the Cards in an actual wizard outfit, though that choice of clothing had no other effect other than tripping the poor character as she walked around.

"Um…this is my first time playing too…" Eri said, embarrassed. Her character was in the Fighter class, wielding a lance instead of the swords the other two Fighters had chosen. The character was named "Erichika" _'Probably inputted by Nozomi with Eri's noticing. And she can't change it either._'. Erichika was currently getting harassed by Nico-Nico-Nii on screen while Spirit of the Cards stood on the side. Center was off talking to another group member.

"This will be fun nya!" Rin shouted, making those with headphones on wince. Her character was in the Thief class, although how she had managed to get cat ears on the character was a whole other question. The character was named "Ramen", Rin's favorite type of food. Ramen had less armor than the other characters, with the exception of Spirit of the Cards, but had better agilty.

"Ehehe~ Let's all get along!" Kotori said. Her character was in the Mage class, like Nozomi's, though she had decided against actually getting the wizard gear. Apparently she had been named "Pure Pure" and that name seemed to suit the character quite well as she was hugging another character. Maki focused on the unknown character and found that it was Umi's. Umi had placed her character as an Archer class but the name "Love Arrow" obviously hadn't been her choice.

"I'll try my best." Hanayo said quietly. Her character was another mage named "Gohan" for rice. '_Okay…what is with everyone and their weird naming sense?'_ Maki thought. She eyed her own character, which was in the Thief class like Rin, though she had simply gone with her title "Scarlet Princess", though she didn't really understand why her character was dressed almost completely in white.

"Oh! Maki-chan's a thief, which makes sense since she stole my heart!" Honoka shouted. Everyone went silent except for the sounds of the gaming world.

"Even for Honoka, that was on a whole new level of lame." Nico said, breaking the silence. Maki looked over at Honoka in confusion.

"What does that mean?" She asked, completely forgetting to face the camera to make it seem like they were not in the same room.

"Wait…are you two in the same room?" Nico cut in before Honoka could answer. She pushed her face into her own camera. "Well?! Are you?!"

"Um…yeah. Why?" Maki answered, directing her attention back to the screen.

"The reason doesn't matter! Let's get on with actually playing nya!" Rin said.

"I think to make it easier, we should shorten everyone's names to one or two words. Because some of the names are a bit of a mouthful." Eri said.

"I agree with Eri-chi." Nozomi said, but not from her video screen. She had poked her head into Eri's camera view instead.

And then they spent the rest of the afternoon arguing with each other (mostly Nico, Honoka, Umi, and Eri) over where they should go next to do quests, who should go with who as some of the quests only let small teams of two or three go, and what they should do next. Eventually, Nico logged off, saying that she had to prepare dinner for her family. Eri soon followed, along with Nozomi, though neither of them said anything about what they were going to do next. Umi logged off after getting killed accidentally by her remaining team over and over again. Kotori had to leave to go help her mom with some things, though the things she was going to be doing were left vague. Hanayo and Rin split from Maki and Honoka and went to do their own thing, even though they were all still a part of the group so they could check on one another.

The next morning, Yukiho knocked on her older sister's door to see if she was awake. When she received no response, she opened the door and walked in.

"Wake up already, Onee-chan! You have school today!" She shouted. Then she stopped, staring at the scene before her.

* * *

**...I need to find new ways of ending the chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter! Updated a bit earlier than I would have thought but I had some time so I wrote this. **

**Major Mike Powell III: Congratulations! ;D **

**Dash24zappshift: I know what you're thinking but it won't happen in this chapter. Keep in mind that my version of Maki is very very innocent. (Maki: I am not!) And very stubborn. (Maki: *has to be restrained by Honoka*) You'll understand what I mean in this chapter.**

**Satsuki Rin: Let's just say that everything that is supposed to happen that doesn't because I didn't write about it actually happened but I just didn't write about it. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe when they become real Idols and make lots of money, they made an anime of their school days and paid actors to voice their younger selves! O.O**

* * *

Yukiho stopped in her tracks after she had opened her door. The situation didn't make much sense to her so she took a few moments to stop and process the information she was getting from her sight. Then she flipped open her phone and texted someone who probably would know what had happened in her older sister's room.

"…So…what is the big deal that Arisa told me about? And why did I have to bring Nozomi?" Eri asked. The two third years had barely been able to greet the parents before being ushered upstairs by a impatient Yukiho.

"Just look at them!" Yukiho pointed into Honoka's room. Eri and Nozomi peered inside curiously.

"Oh gods! What happened in there?!" Eri shouted in shock, backpedaling away from the bedroom door.

"That's exactly how I feel!" Yukiho shouted back.

"I don't know. It looks to me that they somehow knocked each other out." Nozomi said calmly.

Honoka was on the floor next to her chair, a book lay on the floor beside her. Her laptop still showed the game screen, so she hadn't logged out before the collapse, which meant that her passing out was not intentional. Sprawled halfway across the coffee table in Honoka's room was Maki, also knocked out. The rest of the room was a complete mess, which was what had left Yukiho and Eri in shock.

"But that doesn't make sense! Why would they knock each other out and how?!" Eri asked. Nozomi walked into the room, gingerly stepping around the books that had fallen from the bookshelf. She checked Maki, shifting the red-head so that she could see her forehead.

"Yup. Maki-chan has a big nasty bruise on her forehead. Fortunately, it can be covered by her bangs." The spiritual girl shook Maki gently, seeing if she would wake. Maki groaned softly and opened her eyes a little.

"…" Her eyes rolled and she passed out again. Nozomi sighed and laid her back down before moving on to check Honoka. Meanwhile, Eri had finally snapped out of her shock and had come in to see what she could do to help.

"There's no real injuries on her." Nozomi reported. She slapped the ginger lightly on her cheeks.

"Wha-?" Honoka mumbled, her sleepy brain barely registering that Nozomi was slapping her.

"We need you to wake up, Honoka-chan." Nozomi said, releasing her grip on the girl so that she fell and hit the floor.

"Owie!" Honoka yelped, sitting straight up and looking ruefully at Nozomi. "What was that for, Nozomi-chan?!"

"To wake you up." Nozomi said simply. Honoka pouted before realizing that: one) Nozomi was waking her up, not Yukiho or Maki, who were actually supposed to be there as they had been last night, and two) That Nozomi and Eri were in her house. Or more specifically in her room.

"W-why are you both here?! What's going on?! And why does my head hurt?!" Honoka managed to say. By this point, Yukiho had realized that there was nothing wrong with her older sister and had gone down with Arisa to get breakfast before going to school.

"Well…your sister called us here because she was worried that something happened to you. And we don't know why your head hurts, nor do we know what put Maki into the state she's in now." Eri responded.

"Maki-chan? What happened to Maki-chan?!" She pushed Nozomi out of her way as she hurried to Maki. But being the klutzy girl she is, Honoka tripped over a pile of books and fell forward onto Maki, knocking her head against the red-head's.

"Ouchie…" Honoka sat up and rubbed her forehead before remembering where exactly she had fallen. "Oh gods, Maki-chan! Are you alright?!" She shook the younger girl recklessly that Nozomi had to stop her before she caused unneeded harm to Maki.

"H-Honoka…don't worry. I'm fine…" Maki had woken after being shaken so hard by Honoka and was attempting to stand. Her balance was off and the others could see it. She stumbled and fell into a sitting position on Honoka's bed.

"I hate to point this out right now, but we are going to be late for school if we don't hurry." Eri said.

"Sh- uh…" Honoka glanced at Maki to make sure she hadn't heard her almost curse. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, the red-head was making another attempt at standing. She fell over again, still landing on the soft mattress.

"Maki-chan…maybe you should stay here for today. You shouldn't go to school like this." Nozomi said.

"No! I'm going!" Maki said stubbornly.

"But you're still in pajamas and you can't even balance correctly!" Eri exclaimed. Maki made a third attempt at standing and finally managed it. She glared at Eri.

"I can too!" Then she started taking off her clothes.

"W-what are you doing?!" Eri shrieked, covering Nozomi's eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes, Eri-chi?! I've already seen more than this!" Nozomi shouted, completely confused.

"I'm changing into my uniform!" Maki retorted. Honoka realized that she would also have to change and took her eyes off of Maki to begin doing so. Only when both girls were dressed did Eri uncover Nozomi's eyes.

"But seriously, Maki. You shouldn't go to school if you're like this." Eri said, ignoring Nozomi's pout of indignation at having been forbidden to see what was going on.

"I can too! You're not my mother!" Maki strode purposely to the exit but walked right into the door. She knelt next to it, holding her forehead with one hand.

"Maki-chan, don't go to school. Please." Honoka pleaded. Maki looked into those teary sky blue eyes.

"Honoka…I-" The three older students hoped that Maki had come to her senses and would stay at Honoka's house to rest. "-I'm going and none of you can stop me!" She pulled the door open and started out, laughing. They stared after her.

"I'll…go watch her to make sure she doesn't get hurt…" Honoka slipped out after Maki, in the fashion of a dog that had just been whipped.

"A delirious dominant Maki-chan has appeared. What will happen now?" Nozomi said.

"We'll find out later! We're going to be late!" Eri grabbed Nozomi's hand and they ran down the stairs after their juniors.

* * *

Honoka got to her classroom a little late. She slipped into her seat, thanking whatever gods where out there that it was only a study session now and that there were no teachers watching. Umi and Kotori turned away from whatever conversation they were having.

"Why were you late, Honoka?" Umi asked.

"Ugh…Maki-chan just wouldn't stop…" Honoka mumbled. A thousand thoughts, none of them pure, ran through Umi's mind at that one sentence.

"Now, now, Umi-chan. I don't think Honoka-chan means that right?" Kotori said with a nervous smile.

"I told her she should go to school today but she's not listening to me! I had to keep my eye on her the entire way to the school from my house! You know, she started an argument with a telephone pole! A telephone pole!" Honoka ranted before flopping on her desk again. "I'm already exhausted and I barely woke up…"

"This can't be good…" Umi said. "Where is she right now?"

"In class. I told Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan to keep an eye on her because who knows what she would do in this state."

"Um…Honoka-chan? What happened to Maki-chan to make her act like this?" Kotori asked.

"I think it's the fact that she only slept a total of 5 hours in the past two days and then hit her head pretty hard against a table." Honoka said. The other two looked at her as if hoping that she was joking. But Honoka was being serious. "Is this what it's like to deal with a hyperactive person who doesn't listen to anyone?"

"Pretty much." Umi told her. "I know from experience."

"Uh…Honoka-chan? You sure that Maki-chan's in her classroom?" Kotori said, a little scared as she looked past Honoka out the window.

"Yeah, why?" Honoka found out why as she looked the window. Maki was right outside, trying to get the window open. Honoka threw the window open and pulled the red-head in. Umi and Kotori looked down and saw Hanayo and Rin's relieved faces as they saw that Maki had been pulled to safety.

"What are you doing out there?! It's dangerous! What were you thinking?!" Honoka scolded.

"The class was boring so I left." Maki huffed. "It wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me?! You could barely stand this morning!"

"Yes I could!"

"No you couldn't! Now go back to class!" By now, every student in the classroom was watching the scene. Maki stuck her tongue out at Honoka before walking out of the classroom, although a bit unsteadily.

"Should we watch her?" Umi asked in concern.

"She can go by herself." Honoka sighed.

* * *

After the classes were over for the day, with Maki popping in at various breaks to ask Honoka about things like "Why is everyone watching me like I'm going to collapse or something?" to which Honoka responded "Because you might." At which Maki would walk out with a huff but would still come back the next break. Honoka was extremely tired after lunch, since Maki had ambushed her with a bunch of incoherent questions that the red-head found very important.

For example:

Maki: "Why do we have indoor and outdoor shoes?"

Honoka: "To keep the inside of school clean…" Yes, she was tired by this time.

Maki: "But that makes it hard for us! Why do we have to switch shoes every time we enter or exit the school?!"

Honoka: "Maki-chan, please ask someone else. I'm trying to eat here."

Maki: "Fine!" She would then walk off to find someone else to annoy, only to come back five minutes later with another random question.

Honoka walked reluctantly to the clubroom. She was by herself as Umi and Kotori had to clean up. She wished she could just go home and forget this day ever happened, with the exception of seeing Maki almost completely naked. But she knew that the current Maki was her responsibility as she had been the one who kept Maki awake and then inadvertently cause the head injury. She turned the door knob with a sigh and opened it. Strangely, the only people present were the third years and Hanayo and Rin.

"Where's Maki-chan?" Honoka asked, feeling a bit of worry that no one was currently watching the red-head.

"Sleeping in the next room." Nico said as she pointed to their spare practice room. Honoka walked over to the other door and opened it silently. Maki lay on the small bench they had in there and was sleeping peacefully. Honoka held her breath, unconsciously, as she stepped over to the younger girl and brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face. She could see the rise and fall of Maki's chest as the girl slept on. Honoka smiled.

She'd take on a random, hyperactive, and sleep-deprived Maki if it meant that she could see her love sleeping like an angel afterward.

* * *

**This chapter was probably more random and incoherent than any of my previous chapters.**

**Maki: Why is it that I'm always the one getting hurt in your stories?**

**Because I make it so.**

**Maki: And what is Honoka talking about?**

**Honoka: Uh...nothing. Oh, look! A flying waffle!**

***awkward silence***

**Eri: Harasho... *the only one who looked***

**Umi: *looks* Oh gods! There actually is a flying waffle!**

***they all look***

**Waffle: REVIEW OR BE TURNED INTO WAFFLES.**

**Nozomi: *looks at the readers* You heard the flying talking waffle. Well? *holds up a tarot card***


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, readers! I would like to introduce my fanfiction helper from now on, Niki-chan! *Niki is a ten-year old girl with long red hair tied back with a pink bow and has sky blue eyes***

**Niki: H-hi… *bows awkwardly***

**Honoka: Hi! We're all nice people so you don't have to be shy!**

**You have all met her before in the previous chapter.**

**Honoka: We have? Really?**

**Niki: I, uh, was the waffle.**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Niki: . Yeah… I knew I shouldn't have listened to you when you sent me back in time. *to Honoka***

**Honoka: Wait. I what now?**

**Niki: O.O I should not have said that. **

**Moving on! *ignoring all characters at the moment* Niki, do my review responses!**

**Niki: *rolls eyes* Hai, hai. *looks through the reviews* Um…Satsuki Rin-san? You probably should stop trying to guess what's going to happen next. Chinorwegia-san is very…sporadic and considers the fact that this fanfiction is still continuing from one chapter to the next a miracle.**

**Hey! I am not sporadic!**

**Niki: Yes you are. Next is…*looks at the reviews again* Dash24zappshift-san. I really have no idea what to say to that, but in the future Maki's going to be doing some…things.**

**Maki: What is this little girl talking about?**

**Honoka: *nosebleeding in a corner***

**Eri: Wait, wait. So… Niki is from the future, but when coming back from the future, she was turned into a waffle.**

**Niki: That is correct.**

**Eri: And…Honoka sent you back?**

**Niki: Yes. She thought it would be fun to mess with her younger self before she became a professional idol and got married.**

**Honoka: I got married?! (Umi: Oh. She recovered.) To who?!**

**Niki: To my moms.**

**Honoka: Wait…I married more than one person? And they're both female?!**

**Niki: *nods***

**Kotori: Um…Niki-chan? What's your last name?**

**Niki: Kousaka. I'm Kousaka Niki!**

***Honoka faints***

**Niki: *shrugs* Oh, and Maki? That comment of Eri not being your mom? Take a look at this. *shows Maki Love Past***

***Maki faints too***

**Nozomi: Wait…you said that Honoka-chan was married to your 'moms'…so who is the thir-**

**Enough with the questions! Niki, get on with the disclaimer!**

**Niki: Chinorwegia-san does not own Love Live, or any of the characters. But she owns me, technically, because I'm her OC…or something. *throws paper into the air***

* * *

Honoka flinched slightly when she saw that Maki was starting to stir. The red-head sat up and looked around sleepily.

"Why are we at school?" She asked. Honoka was confused, and so where the rest of Muse who had come in to see how Maki was doing.

"You don't remember? You wanted to come even though me and Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan told you to rest for today." Honoka said.

"Uh…no?" Maki said. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't remember any of that."

"Then you should start with what you do remember." Nozomi suggested.

"Um…" Maki thought back to the previous night.

"_Hey, Honoka. Shouldn't we call it a night and go to sleep? Everyone else has already logged off." Maki said. The clock showed that it was already 11:00 pm._

"_No way! We're going to train and get stronger than the others! Unless…you don't feel up to it." Honoka teased. Maki grumbled and faced her own screen, determined to prove Honoka wrong. They continued playing, even after Yukiho had come in to see what they were doing to make that much noise. She had been woken up by Honoka's loud cheering and after she left, they toned it down a bit._

"_I'm going to get some water." Honoka said with a yawn. Maki nodded in acknowledgement, too tired to actually make a comment, but not tired enough to call it quits. As she walked past her bookshelf, she bumped into a book that had been taken out but not properly put back. The book triggered a cascade of other books to fall from their shelf, knocking Honoka to the ground. She hit her head on the floor but still managed to get back up. She stumbled backwards, off-balance, when she hit the shelf above her desk with the back of her head and fell face-first to the floor. _

_The second thud got Maki's attention. She sat up and got off the bed, walking unsteadily to the sound. Honoka couldn't move her body for some reason and could only watch as Maki tripped over the coffee table that hid Honoka from her view. The red-head's forehead collided painfully with one of the shelves but managed to push herself back into a standing position. However, she had moved too fast and she fell, hitting her head again, against the table. Then she moved no more._

"And that's basically it." Maki finished.

"So…you're telling me that you remember nothing since hitting your head last night?" Eri asked.

"That's what I'm saying! I have no idea what happened this morning or anything!" Maki crossed her arms with a huff. "Now will someone please tell me what happened?"

"Well…to summarize…I learned how it's like to deal with me." Honoka said.

"W-what does that even mean?!"

"Let's see… You changed clothes in front of us, which Eri-chi would not let me see, acted completely stubborn, refused to listen to Honoka-chan, climbed from the first floor to the second floor, constantly bothered Honoka-chan throughout the day with various random questions before coming in here and falling asleep." Nozomi said.

"I…what?!" Maki said in disbelief.

"Completely out of character." Nico muttered.

"Um…s-sorry, Honoka…" Maki mumbled, so that only Honoka, who was kneeling in front of her could hear.

"It's fine, it's fine! It was my fault anyway!" Honoka said with a smile. Maki returned the smile and they stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. That is, when Hanayo interrupted the moment with the snapping sound of a camera.

"Hanayo!" Maki shouted, standing up to get the camera back. She wobbled, a bit unsteady, and fell into Honoka's arms. Her face flushed red as she realized her position.

"Ufu…Honoka-chan's a prince now!" Kotori said with a laugh. The others joined in with giggles.

"Can't you guys see that you're making Maki uncomfortable?!" Honoka suddenly shouted. Silence fell upon the members. "C'mon Maki. Let's go."

"Ah…um, okay…" Honoka dragged Maki from the room, leaving the rest to stare at the door in shock.

"Ara ara~ Honoka-chan is no longer using honorifics~" Nozomi noticed.

"I think we can all see that Nozomi." Umi said.

"But is Honoka-chan mad at us now nya?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Is it because I took the picture?" Hanayo asked.

"Honoka-chan wouldn't get mad over something like that." Kotori reassured her.

"Then what is it?" Nico asked impatiently.

"Maybe Honoka wants to take Maki out to make up for what she did?" Eri thought.

"Ah…that makes sense." Nico said.

* * *

"Um…w-where are we going?" Honoka had been dragging Maki for the last five minutes, leaving the red-head no choice but to inquire on their destination.

"Somewhere fun!" Honoka replied. Maki soon found out what the ginger meant as they turned a corner and found themselves at the entrance to a street fair.

"This is your definition of someplace fun?" Maki asked sarcastically.

"Would you have been able to find this place on your own?" Honoka retorted.

"I-!" Maki blushed lightly as her angry retort was cut off by Honoka pressing her lips to hers. Maki's face turned redder than normal as Honoka took advantage of her mouth being open to stick her tongue in.

'_W-what is she doing?! I don't get this at all… It feels…weird.'_ She gasped as Honoka played with her tongue, teasing it a bit longer before pulling away.

"How did that feel, Maki?" Honoka asked. She licked her lips._ 'I should have done that sooner. But taking it slowly does have its appeals too…'_

"I-I don't k-know… Show me again?" Maki asked shyly, looking expectantly at Honoka.

"Whatever you say, Maki~" Honoka captured Maki's lips again, but this time Maki was ready and she pushed back against Honoka before letting the ginger dominate again. She still had zero experience so Honoka made sure to take it super slow, letting Maki learn the do's and don't's on her own. This time, Maki had to pull away, as she was out of breath.

"Well?" Honoka asked. _'Hopefully, I didn't go too far. If this continues and Maki learns bit by bit, maybe we'll be able to actually do the thing that everyone else thought we already did. Wait…what did I just think? Am I actually talking to myself? I just noticed but my head has an echo. COOL! ECHOOOO!' _As Honoka's thoughts derailed on a very random tangent, Maki having a similar conversation with herself.

'_What was that? Can that even be considered a kiss? Is it a kiss? Should I ask Honoka? Why am I asking myself so many questions? Is there more to being girlfriends than the kissing we used to do? Why does it make me want more? I just noticed, but why is Honoka no longer using an honorific for me? Not that I care though. Okay... Let's see…Signs of madness. 1) talking to yourself. Check. 2) arguing with yourself. Check. 3) losing the argument to yourself…Check. Oh, wait. Now I confused myself. What was I thinking about again?'_ Maki looked at Honoka, who had somehow switched thought tracks onto what foods she was going to eat once they actually got into the street fair.

"Unno…" Maki tugged on Honoka's sleeve to get the older girl's attention. "I want more."

* * *

***Maki and Honoka have been revived***

**Nozomi: So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…*glares at me***

***whistles innocently which fails as I don't know how to whistle***

**Nozomi: Who are your parents, Niki-chan?**

**Niki: It's a secret~ Mama said I couldn't tell anyone, especially not her past self.**

**Honoka: And by past self, you mean me?**

**Niki: Yup! You turned me into a waffle!**

**Honoka: …uh, okay…**

**Eri: So, uh, how'd you turn back into a human?**

**Niki: By being amazing!**

**Nozomi: Can you give us hints about who your parents are?**

**Niki: I guess~ One! They are all here right now!**

**Honoka: We already know I'm one of the three, so we just need to figure out the other two.**

**Umi: Judging by her red hair, I would say Maki is one of the parents.**

**Niki: Ding ding ding! Umi is correct! And the other parent will be revealed (maybe) in the next chapter! Review please, and if you would like to make a guess, send it in the review! Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Niki: Konichiwa, minna-san! Etto…first of all, I need to do the reader responses so… Let's see… *looks through reviews* Major Mike Powell III-san's first. Um…thank you? And yes, I have three mamas.**

**Eri: Thinking about it logically, there's no way for three people to combine genetic material to form a child. Especially if they are all female.**

**Niki: I'm from the future remember? Moving on… yeah, Honoka and Maki are kltuzes aren't they?**

**Honoka: *laughs***

**Maki: I-I am not! *huffs***

**Niki: I was not allowed to read the ending so I'll just skip past that… Next is…NicoxMaki-san. I like your name. It's one of the three you guessed so-**

**Nozomi: Eri-chi! Are you cheating on me?!**

**Eri: N-no! I'm not!**

**Nozomi: Are you sure? *dangerous aura***

**Eri: Yes! *looks frantically at Maki* Tell her I'm not dating you!**

**Maki: ? Nozomi, I'm not dating you.**

**Eri: That's not what I meant!**

**Nico: Wait! Does that mean-**

**Niki: Moving on now, Nexus Infinity-san, as many of the HonokaXMuse fanfics there are, I do recall saying that I only have three moms. **

***a random portal opens and dumps three other girls onto Niki***

**Girl with blonde hair and green eyes (11): O.O Oh my gods! We really are in the past!**

**Girl with brown hair and green eyes (14): Well, at least we can skip school.**

**Girl with blue-ish brown hair and brown eyes (14): We won't be skipping because when we return to the future, it'll still the same time as when we left.**

**Niki: Chinorwegia doesn't own Love Live… *passes out due to combined weight of the three***

* * *

"A-are you sure that nothing bad's going to happen?" Maki asked, fearfully.

"Just relax. You'll enjoy it." Honoka responded.

"O-okay…" Maki whispered.

"I'm going to put it in now." Maki squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh come on, Maki! I haven't even started yet!"

"Sorry…" The red head forced her eyes open, despite her fear.

"Okay, now I'm going to start it." Honoka informed her. Maki braced herself, but couldn't help but scream, really loudly.

"That was embarrassing…" Maki hid her face in her hands as Honoka tried to reassure the other occupants of her house that nothing was wrong.

"I'd say. We only got to the title screen before you started screaming." Honoka huffed.

"We already watched that one before! Of course I'd scream since I already know what's going to happen to the main character!" Maki retorted. She frowned, hugging what she had labeled her 'Honobear'. It was a large teddy bear that Honoka had won at the street fair and, at Honoka's insistence, dressed in her old practice shirt.

"Fine, what do you want to watch?" Honoka asked. "We have a lot of movies." Maki joined the ginger on the floor and looked through the collection of DVD's they had. One of them caught her eye.

"How about this one?" Maki asked, pulling it out.

"?" Honoka looked at the box Maki held. "You want to watch _Frozen_?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Maki asked, confused.

"No. Just checking. But I didn't know you like Disney Princess movies, Maki." Honoka teased, slipping the DVD into the player.

"I don't. It just looked interesting, that's all." Honoka 'hmmed' in response. She sat on the couch next to Maki and pulled a blanket over the both of them. The lights were already off from the first movie they were supposed to watch.

"Well, I like this movie." Honoka announced.

"That's great for you." Maki responded, not taking her eyes off the screen. Honoka pouted at the lack of attention. The opening music started playing and when the saw was about to come through the ice, Honoka suddenly gasped and grabbed Maki, causing the red-head to give a startled yelp.

"W-what was that for?!" Maki yelled angrily.

"You weren't giving me attention, Maki~" Honoka responded.

"Because we're watching a movie!" But Maki gave Honoka a swift kiss before returning her attention to the movie. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"So…what did you think of the movie?" Honoka asked.

"Pretty good, from what I could see between you demanding attention" Maki said with a yawn.

"Are you staying over again?" Honoka asked.

"Might as well. It's too late to try walking back on my own." Maki said, glancing at the window. "But we're not staying up this time!"

"Hai, hai." Honoka said good-naturedly. She gave Maki some of her clothes and sent her off to the shower while she re-arranged the room to be safer than it was the previous night. Translation: She stuck the coffee table into her closet and laid a futon out on the floor.

Once they were both clean and ready for bed, they had an argument. Honoka wanted Maki to sleep in the bed while she slept on the floor but Maki said that she was a guest and that Honoka should sleep on her own bed. They compromised, and both of them got into the futon on the floor, though there wasn't much room between the two of them and Maki's Honobear.

"Can't you put the bear on the bed for now? I can barely reach you like this!" Honoka whined.

"No! I wanna sleep with it!" Maki whined right back.

"But I'm right here!" Honoka complained. "You'd pick that bear over me!"

"No, but I want to sleep with it because you won it for me!" Maki shouted, hugging the bear to her chest. She peered over the head of the stuffed animal and found herself locked in place by Honoka's intense gaze. _'W-what should I do? I mean, I don't get why Honoka's so serious about this… I can't sleep without hugging something and it would be way too embarrassing to hug Honoka… Ah what should I do?!' _All of these thoughts ran through Maki's mind as she lay still, mesmerized by the intensity she saw in Honoka's eyes.

'_I. WANT. YOU. TO. HUG. ME. AS. WE. SLEEP.'_ Honoka thought, thinking that if she projected her thoughts into her stare, Maki would understand without her having to say it aloud. _'Come on, Maki. You should be able to understand this. HUG ME. Why isn't Maki doing anything?! She's just staring at me!'_

Maki was confused. She wanted to hold on to the bear but at the same time felt like she should not hug it as she slept. _'Honoka's been staring at me a lot lately, now that I think about it. Is she trying to tell me something?'_

'_For gods' sake, put the bear aside already! You have me right here, why would you need it right now?!' _Honoka couldn't take it anymore. She was a straightforward girl, always has been, and things like subtle messages never came easy to her.

"DON'T HUG THE FREAKING BEAR, HUG ME INSTEAD! I'M RIGHT HERE!' Honoka exclaimed, pulling the bear from Maki's arms. Maki went wide eyed as the bear was ripped from her arms. Honoka threw the stuffed animal onto her bed and opened her arms to Maki. The red-head hesitantly inched closer into Honoka's embrace.

"There's no need to use something to remind yourself of me if I'm right here, okay?" Honoka whispered, hugging the younger girl close.

"O-okay…" Maki whispered back, relaxing into the feeling of safety that Honoka gave her.

* * *

**Umi: Okay…now we have four girls from the future… Would you three *the ones who came from the portal at the beginning* tell us who you are?**

**Kotori: And who your parents are, assuming you are from the same time as Kousaka Niki.**

**Blonde, green eyes: Uchi wa, Ayase Emi! Mama calls me Emi-chi! My hobbies include sleeping, pranking, fortune telling, working, studying, reading, playing video games, pranking, fortune telling, sleeping, fortune telling-**

**Eri: See?! I told you I wouldn't cheat on you Nozomi!**

**Nozomi: …You're not concerned with the fact we have a child in the future?**

**Eri: O.O Oh gods, we have a child in the future! (Nozomi: *rolls eyes*)How is that even possible?!**

**Emi: It's a secret~!**

**Blue-ish brown hair, brown eyes: Etto…what was the phrase that okaa-san always uses… Oh, right! Love Arrow Shoot-to! Sonoda Kotomi desu! *she does a peace sign***

**Umi: *faints in Kotori's arms***

**Kotomi: Was that a bit too much?**

**Brown hair, green eyes: A bit, I think.**

**Hanayo: What's your name? 'Is this one mine and Rin-chan's child in the future?'**

**Brown hair, green eyes: *curls her fists like paws* Nya, nya, nya~ Hoshizora Hanari, nya!**

**Nozomi: Wait…if Emi-chi (Emi: Cool! Just like my mama to know my nickname! Niki: You told her, remember? Emi: Oh, right.) belongs to me and Eri-chi, Kotomi-chan is Umi-chan's and Kotori-chan's, and Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan have Hanari-chan…and Niki-chan has three mamas who are all in Muse…**

**Nico: Then that means…I'm the third parent?!**

**Niki: *does the signature Nico pose* Nico-nico-nii~ Anata no heart-to wa Nico-nico nii! Sodesu! Watashi no mama wa Super Idol, Yazawa Nico-nii! …I still don't get why I have to say that.**

**Emi: Because your mama is egotistical?**

**Niki: Maybe.**

**Nico: Hey!**

**This is just a side note but for those of you wondering how I came up with their names, it's pretty simple. The dominant one in the pair so has their last name inherited. Emi's name comes from Eri's and Nozomi's names becoming combined. Eri-ri+Nozomi-Nozo=E+mi=Emi. The same with Hanari's name, which is Hanayo-yo+Rin-n=Hana+Ri=Hanari. And Kotomi's name is Kotori-ri+Umi-U=Koto+mi=Kotomi. Niki's name was a bit harder to come up with because of her having three parents. So she took on Honoka's last name and her first name came from: Nico-co+Maki-Ma=Ni+ki=Niki. Make sense?**

**Kotomi: I thought that was obvious though.**

**Niki: Don't mind her. Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Niki: Hiya, minna-san!**

**Kotomi: So…what's our job while we're in this time peiod?**

**Niki: We take care of reviews and announcements and stuff.**

**Emi: You might want to take a look at this one. *they gather around in a huddle***

'**And now we have the rest of the little peoples…So who do they love?' –Nexus Infinity**

**Kotomi: Oi! We aren't little! We're already in junior high!**

**Hanari: That's right!**

**Emi: But me and Niki are still in middle school…**

**Hanari: You two don't count.**

**Niki: Can we just answer the question, please? Without arguments? *she looks at the question again* Hey…What does love mean?**

**Emi: *facepalms* Like mother, like daughter. (Niki: ?)**

**Kotomi: Who do-**

**Hanari: -we love? *they look at each other and then away again***

**Emi: Ew! Incest!**

**Kotomi: Technically, none of us are related. We're just sisters 'cos our moms are too busy with being Idols.**

**Harnari: That's right, that's right!**

**Kotomi: *coughs* Seeing as Niki has no idea what love is, we'll skip her for now. But Emi, you have to tell us who you love.**

**Emi: …I refuse.**

**Hanari: I bet it's Niki!**

**Kotomi: Logically speaking, there's four of us. And if you and I like each other then the only person left for Emi to actually like would be Niki.**

**Emi: I hate your logic.**

**Kotomi: But you don't deny it?**

**Niki: HEY! Don't leave me out of the conversation like this! *pouts* But since you won't let me in on this, I'll do the next review myself. Etto…Rin-chan? Is that okay? I think it's okay if you call me Niki-chan. **

**Is there something wrong with me being female? I see nothing to be offended about so it's fine.**

**Niki: A step forward? In what? I don't get what you're talking about.**

**Kotomi: Thanks?**

**Emi: It's fine. Don't worry about it.**

**Hanari: Like I said, we're not litt- *gets her mouth covered by Kotomi***

**Kotomi: Don't mind her.**

**Niki: One more thing, Rin-chan! You are the 50****th**** reviewer for this fanfiction, so leave a review on what you want to see in the next chapter! Congratulations! *shoots confetti all over the place***

**Kotomi: I've got the next one! *reads* lianacim14-san, another story focusing on us will come out at some point, but I don't know how long. It depends on Chinorwegia's ability to actually finish a story first. Sorry.**

**Hanari: My turn, my turn! *reads Dash24zappshift's review* Darn, it's about Niki again. Just because she was the first to show up.**

**Niki: At least you weren't stuck as a waffle! And was it really that easy to guess?**

**Hanari: Yes it was.**

**Emi: I'm doing the next one! *reads* Major Mike Powell III-san *covers Niki's ears* The ElsaxAnna subtext part was going to be added but was then removed because Chinorwegia does not know who will be offended by it. **

**Niki: Why can't I listen to what you're saying?! *Emi removes her hands***

**Hanari: Because you're too young to understand.**

**Niki: I am not! I'm the same grade as Onee-chan (Emi)!**

**Emi: …**

**Kotomi: *pats her awkwardly on the back* Seems like you've been sister-zoned. It's a lot like being friend-zoned, but slightly worse.**

**Niki: ?**

**Hanari: And this is why we can't have nice things.**

**Kotomi: We can't have nice things because all of our allowances are spent by SOMEONE right after we get it.**

**Hanari: *whistles* I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Niki: And thank you about the 'Nico-nico-nii'? I don't really like doing it though.**

**Honoka: Hey…does anyone else feel like we're being kicked out of this whole thing by the kids from the future?**

***rest of Muse nods***

**It's just your imagination. You can do the disclaimer if you want.**

**Honoka: Okay! Chinorweigia does not own Love Live!**

* * *

"To demonstrate my love for Nishikino Maki, I have composed a list of reasons of why I can't live without her." Honoka announced. Nozomi and Hanayo clapped, the former thinking that it was amusing, and the latter actually wanting to know what Honoka had written. They were the only three currently in the clubroom. Eri was taking care of the student council work for the day, Umi and Kotori were on a date doing who-knows-what, Rin decided that she hadn't been spending much time with Maki lately and thus took off with the red-head, and Nico had to take care of her younger siblings. So…with nothing better to do, the three of them decided to make reasons as to why they loved who they loved. And Honoka wanted to share hers first.

"Reason number 1: She's an amazing pianist." Honoka started.

"Wait. I thought this was a list of why you can't live without her? What does playing the piano have to do with living?" Nozomi asked.

"It has everything to do with my being alive! I have to listen to her play the piano at least once a week or else I can't function properly!" Honoka said.

"Got it. Please continue."

"Reason number 2: She's adorable." Honoka paused to see if there would be any interjections and continued when there was none. "Reason number 3: She's cute. Reason number 4: She's so freaking innocent that it's unbelievably adorable."

"Reasons 2,3, and 4 are all basically the same thing, no?" Hanayo asked.

"Your point? Reason number 5: She's willing to try anything that I do."

"More like, she makes her do it." Nozomi whispered to Hanayo. She giggled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

"Hm…Reason number 6: She's extremely stubborn."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Hanayo asked.

"No. Reason number 7: She can put up with my hyperactivity."

"So can Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. In fact, they've been doing it for years." Nozomi pointed out.

"That's besides the point!" Hanayo and Nozomi thought otherwise but said nothing else on that matter.

"Reason number…what number was I on again?"

"Number 8." Hanayo said helpfully.

"Oh, right! Reason number 8: She gets lonely if I don't stay around her all the time."

"I thought this was about you, not her. And aren't you two separated, like right this instance?"

"Your point?" Nozomi was starting to regret using 'your point?' as an argument against Eri all the time now.

"Reason number 9: …I want to eat bread now."

"Is that even a reason?"

"Yes. It counts because I said 'reason number 9' before it! Hah!"

"…" was the only response.

"Reason number 10: She loves me."

"I think that's obvious."

"Well, whatever. I stated ten reasons, so your turns!"

"I'll go next. Reason number 1: She's afraid of the dark."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Hanayo asked.

"No. She's cute when she's scared. Reason number 2: She's cute. Reason number 3: She's adorable. Reason number 4: She has this thing where she scrunches up her nose when she's frustrated and it's so adorable!"

"Hey! Now you're just copying what I did!" Honoka protested. Nozomi stuck her tongue at the second year.

"Reason number 5: She's a hard worker." Nozomi paused. "No response? Reason number 6: She'd do anything for me."

"Are you sure?" Honoka asked.

"Maki-chan's skepticism is rubbing off on you. But, yes, I'm sure. Reason number 7: She said she'd die for me."

"Oh! That's deep and so romantic~" Hanayo said, her imagination running at high speed. _'The dashing prince sacrifices (her)self to save the maiden (she) loves. How noble!'_

"Uh…Earth to Hanayo-chan. I repeat, Earth to Hanayo-chan. Do you copy?"

"I'm listening!" Hanayo said, snapping out of her thoughts of Prince Eri saving Princess Nozomi from a dragon.

"Reason number 8:" Nozomi continued as if nothing had interrupted her. "Teasing her is fun. Reason number 9: I can dominate her."

"I thought you were the bottom. That's what Eri-chan said." Hanayo asked.

"There's no proof of anything!" Nozomi shouted, uncharacteristically flustered.

"Uh-huh." Honoka said, not buying it.

"Moving on! Number 10 is…we're already engaged."

"Wait, what?!" Honoka shouted while Hanayo nosebleeded.

"Just kidding!" Nozomi said with a smirk. Hononka sighed in relief. "I haven't said yes yet." Hanayo bled even more than was considered safe as Honoka gaped at the spiritual girl.

"But Eri-chan…already asked you?!" Honoka asked. Nozomi nodded.

"That's great! You'll have your own Garden of Glass, just like your duet song!" Hanayo exclaimed, not caring about the blood that still streamed down her face.

"Nozomi! Let's go home now!" Eri called, opening the door.

"Hai~" Nozomi responded. "See ya!" The soon-to-be-engaged couple left together.

"Hey, did you consider it yet?" Eri asked, but they soon walked out of the club occupants' hearing range and thus were unable to hear Nozomi's answer.

"Well...We'd better go too. I think Rin-chan's spent enough time with Maki-chan by now." Hanayo said.

"That's true… Let's go!" Honoka said. "To our girlfriends!"

As they left the school together, Honoka had a thought. _'I think we forgot to do something while still in club room, but it doesn't matter since we forgot right?'_

* * *

**Emi: *looking proud of herself***

**Kotomi: Your parents work fast. Of course, mine are catching up with their date.**

**Hanari: My parents are taking it slowly. But not as slow as Niki's parents.**

**Niki: I still don't get what everyone means by slow or fast. Will someone please explain it already?!**

**Nico: Now they're making our relationship status a competition.**

**Rin: I think it's fine as long as they're having fun nya!**

**Honoka: I feel that this chapter doesn't focus on me and Maki that much.**

**Nozomi: Not everything can be about you and Maki-chan.**

**Honoka: But the main pairing is me and Maki!**

**Maki: We've been the focus of every single chapter. Let someone else take the spotlight for at least a little bit.**

**Honoka: Fine…**

**Niki: Extra reminder! Satsuki Rin-chan (to not confuse the Rin that is in the story) don't forget to leave a comment on what you would like to see the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Niki: Minna-san! KONICHIWA! …I was going to say something here, but I forgot what it was…**

**Emi: It's okay. I'll start the reviews. Let's see… Dash24zappshift-san, my mom hasn't said yes. Yet. I can tell you that it will happen soon though. And…are you okay?**

**Hanari: My turn, my turn! Yay! We have a guaranteed reader if we make it to our own story! Thanks, Major Mike Powell III! But…like Emi just said, they aren't engaged.**

**Emi: Yet! Don't forget that.**

**Hanari: Yeah, yeah.**

**Kotomi: puchan87-san, you will have to read and find out.**

**Niki: What is EmiXNiki, Nexus Infinity-san? (Emi: *blushes*) Um…momma (Nico) will join mama (Maki) and okaa-san (Honoka) later. Can't tell you more than that.**

**Kotomi: Spoiler alert.**

**Niki: I didn't tell them! Ooh! Next is Rin-chan! Let's see what her request for this chapter is. *reads review* Well…Hanayo didn't read her list because it's the thing they forgot to do. That answers both questions…so moving on…**

**Hanari: *reading over Niki's shoulder* Boo…fine. It doesn't really matter anyway.**

**Kotomi: Sure, my little sister.**

**Hanari: You're only older than me by 22 hours, 35 minutes and 18 seconds!**

**Kotomi: Your point?**

**Niki: We need to get back on topic. Can you give me a definition of love? And Onee-chan won't tell me anything. She just turns red in the face whenever I ask.**

**Emi: I don't really mind if you use –chan for my name.**

**Kotomi: You ignored the other question.**

**Emi: *blushes more and looks down* H-hai…**

**Niki: See? But continuing…so you want the story to continue on its completely random path? That can be arranged. *pouts as her hair is messed up***

**Emi: I'll take the next one… *watches as Niki leaves to go get her hair fixed* I haven't really tested the idol theory yet… Hey, Hanari! You know that A-Rise are in this time period as well?**

**Hanari: O.O Oh my gods! A-Rise is in this time period and they're still school idols! I must go meet them! *runs off***

**Emi: Well…that proves that theory.**

**Kotomi: Emi-chan~ *scary aura***

**Emi: Ehehe…BYE! *runs for her life***

**Niki: *comes back just as Emi runs past her* Where is she- *does not get to finish as Kotomi runs after the fleeing girl* …what's going on? And I'm alone again. And I do have some of Maki's traits! *huffs* Chinorwegia does not own Love Live! *walks off to find out where the other three went***

* * *

(Have a NozoEri moment in this HonoMaki fic)

They were panting, tangled in the blankets and with each other. Thankfully, they were alone in this apartment.

"E-Eri-chi…" Nozomi gasped. "I c-can't-!" Eri understood immediately, satisfying herself one last time before getting off and lying next to her lover. All was silent except for the sound of their own breathing as they gazed at each other.

"S-sorry…" Nozomi whispered.

"No, it's fine." Eri whispered back. "It's okay to be afraid of things like this."

"I thought I was ready for it… I guess not…" Nozomi glanced at Eri, tears streaming from those emerald green eyes. _'Kyaa! No fair, Nozomi! I want to make you mine. No one else can see this; this adorable Nozomi.'_ Eri gathered her courage.

"Nozomi…will you marry me?" Nozomi's eyes widened. Her mouth opened but she made no sound. Eri's confidence depleted as the silence stretched on.

"Sorry." She said adruptly, turning her back on Nozomi. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Who in their right mind would ask for marriage while still in high school?!'_ Eri mentally beat herself up.

"I-I'll think…about it." Came Nozomi's hesitant voice. Eri turned her head to look at the purple haired girl, but she had already faced away from the Russian. So…Eri did the only natural thing in that situation. She returned to beating herself up._ 'Oh great! Now she thinks I'm mad at her! Nobody else knows this but Nozomi's really fragile and oh my god what did I just do?!'_

* * *

(And now on to the main part.)

"Um…Honoka?"

"What is it, Maki?" They were walking to Honoka's house, yet again. In fact, they've been doing this so many times by now that Honoka's parents had started treating Maki as if she was their daughter too.

"N-Nozomi showed me…videos…" Honoka didn't even have to look at Maki to figure out what those 'videos' were. She could tell by the shakiness of Maki's arm and the way that she had suddenly tightened her grip that it was something that the red-head hadn't seen before.

"And?" Honoka asked. _'I swear, I am going to get her for this. I specifically told them not to ruin Maki's innocence. Only I should have been able to do that.'_

"D-do you want to d-do it?" Maki asked hesitantly.

"I won't do anything that you're not ready for."Honoka reassured her.

"Okay." Maki said. _'I want to do it. I want to do it. I really want to do it with Maki. I really really really want to do it with my Maki. No! Stop thinking that Honoka! You're not doing it until Maki is ready. You're not doing it until Maki is ready. You're not doing it until Maki is- Gah! I want to do it right now!'_ Honoka fought against herself, which did not go unnoticed by the red-head.

"H-Honoka…I think I'm ready." Maki whispered. Honoka's brain literally ran into a brick wall. She placed both hands on Maki's shoulders, startling the younger student.

"No. It's too early!" Honoka shouted.

"Eh?! B-but I thought you wanted to do it… Maybe I'll do it with Rin instead…"

"You can't do that! You belong to me!"

"Huh? I'm not allowed ask Rin to teach me how to ride a bike?" Now Honoka was confused.

"Wait…I thought you said Nozomi-chan showed you videos."

"She did. They were doing really awesome bike tricks!" Maki explained. "So I wanted to learn how to ride a bike, but i-it's embarrassing to be this old…and not know how to ride one…"

"I'll do it!" Honoka shouted.

"B-but you just said-"

"That doesn't matter! I'll teach you how to ride a bike!"

"Ah, um..okay…"

They both ended up going to Rin for help after Honoka remembered that she did not own a bike and therefore had no idea how to ride one.

* * *

(and back to NozoEri for no reason!)

"Hey, did you consider it yet?" Eri asked. The two of them walked down the hall away from the club room.

"Maybe, maybe not." Nozomi replied. They walked along in silence before Eri couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I know it's going to be weird since we're both still in high school, but I'm serious about this. I've never been more serious before in my life." Eri said. She sped up a little so she could face the other girl.

"What about the time when the school was going to close?" Nozomi teased, stopping so she didn't run into Eri.

"If I had to choose between saving the school or you, I'd choose you. You should know that." Eri said. Nozomi took a step back as Eri took a step forward. "I want to know, Nozomi. Will you have me or not?"

"We're attracting quite a crowd standing here like this." Nozomi commented, tactfully changing the subject. Eri blinked and looked around. Sure enough, a bunch of students had gathered to observe the spectacle.

"I don't care about them! They can be witness to this! Nozomi, will you marry me?!" Eri got down on one knee as she proposed a second time, ignoring the 'oohs' and 'aahs' that came from the watching crowd. For once, it was Nozomi who turned beet red. For once, it was Eri who was pulling the strings. For once, the Student Council President was the one not embarrassed by the commotion.

"I'm sorry!" Nozomi shouted and ran, pushing her way through the students. She had to get away. _'I'm sorry, Eri-chi…'_

"GET BACK HERE!" Nozomi glanced over her shoulder to see Eri chasing after her. The spiritual girl sped up, forgetting in her panic that Eri had a better physical build than she did.

Eri caught her in a shady spot behind the school.

"Why?! Do you not love me or something?!" Eri asked, angry tears coming out.

"It's not that, Eri-chi." Her voice was unusually calm, despite the pounding of her heart.

"Then tell me what it is." Eri commanded. "Or this will be the end of our relationship." _'I'm sorry Nozomi, but I have to know. Even though I know that I would never be able to give you up even if you leave me.'_

The threat worked.

"I do love you! B-but it's selfish of me to want you all for myself isn't it?"_ 'Oh, now I see. Nozomi's always had a problem with expressing what she wants.'_

"It's not being selfish if I want you too." Eri whispered. "I'll ask one more time: Will you marry me, Nozomi?"

"Yes."

"Then…" Eri took Nozomi's left hand and slipped a silver ring onto her ring finger. They laced their hands together and shared a kiss. '_Together forever…in our Garden of Glass._'

* * *

**Honoka: We've been kicked out again. *pouting***

**Maki: At least we have this part by ourselves.**

**Honoka: Where are the kids?**

**Maki: Tsubasa called. She's having trouble practicing with them over there.**

**Honoka: And the rest of Muse?**

**Maki: Who knows?**

**Honoka: Do I get a kiss?**

**Maki: No.**

**Honoka: Please?**

**Maki: No.**

**Honoka: Boo…Review please! *drags a slightly reluctant Maki off-screen***


	15. Chapter 15

**I have a really short announcement I want to make. First of all, I have made a DeviantArt account which is where I will be posting drawings. I intended for the account name to be the same as this one but I made a typo and forgot to include the 'r' in Chinorwegia. It is listed as Chinowegia and I haven't figured out how to change it. Secondly, there will be a story about the kids mentioned in these sections, but that won't be for a while. I recently received a message about how this could be connected to my other Love Live fanfics. The thing is, it will be connected to my other stories but that will come in later. Okay! I'm done! Girls, you're up!**

**Niki: Hai, hai! Just one more thing! If you can't find Chinorwegia's account on DeviantArt, search my name instead! It's K-O-U-S-A-K-A-N-I-K-I!**

**Kotomi: I think the readers know how to spell your name already.**

**Niki: Just a reminder! Now onto the reviews! What does ship mean? magasaurus-san can't be talking about a boat, right? **

**Hanari: It means- *gets cut off by Emi stepping on her foot*Ouch!**

**Niki: ?**

**Emi: It's not important right now, Niki.**

**Niki: Okay~ *accepts Emi's answer immediately***

**Emi: Rin-san, mom (Eri) loves retelling that even in my time and mama (Nozomi) gets embarrassed every time.**

**Niki: You didn't mess it up that much, but I like keeping my hair neat. Sorry about that, Rin-chan. Oh! So Onee-chan can show me what love is? *turns expectantly to Emi***

**Emi: *put in the spotlight* Um…L-love is…**

**Niki: Yes?**

**Emi: L-love is…is…when you l-like someone a-a lot…and b-being with them makes you happy…**

**Niki: Is that it? (Emi: *nods*) I see…Does that mean I love you?**

**Emi: H-huh?!**

**Niki: 'cause…whenever I like Onee-chan…and being with Onee-chan makes me happy…Is that love?**

**Emi: *seems to have lost her voice***

**Kotomi: Okay, okay! Moving on now! *can't take the atmosphere anymore* Just kiss already!**

**Emi: O.O**

**Niki: …Onee-chan? Are we supposed to kiss?**

**Emi: O-only…if you love someone a lot…then you kiss them- *cut off by Niki planting a somewhat sloppy kiss on her lips* **

**Niki: There~!**

**Emi: *faints***

**Niki: ?**

**Kotomi: She'll be fine. Next review?**

**Niki: Oh, right! No, Rin always wins. And what is this 'groping'?**

**Kotomi: …Maybe we should start screening the reviews before letting Niki read them.**

**Emi: *revives* I do not! (Kotomi and Hanari: *staaarrreee*) Okay, maybe sometimes.**

**Hanari: To explain, Nexus Infinity, we are sisters and we are not sisters. **

**Kotomi: Our parents are often busy with their jobs so we take care of each other. **

**Emi: I am not the youngest. Niki is. And…that is something you should ask them, not me. Thanks?**

**Kotomi: She already made it to first base.**

**Emi: Hey! *blushes***

**Niki: Maybe~ *moment of silence where the other three pause to wonder if Niki was really dense or if she was just pretending***

**I command you! Kiss now! *shoves Honoka's and Maki's heads together, then lead them to another room***

**Hanari: First of all, I do not have idol-fangirl genes. (Emi: *coughyoudocough*) Shut up! And secondly…what was I talking about again?**

**Kotomi: You having idol fangirl genes.**

**Hanari: Thank you. Like I was saying, I do have idol-fangirl genes- Kotomi! *chases her around for a bit***

**Niki: And now…Chinorwegia does not own Love Live. See you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

"…What should we do?" Honoka and Maki sat on the floor, staring at a white envelope on the small table between them. They had already opened and read its contents, but had put the letter back in.

"I thought Eri-chan would be more private about…something like this." Honoka commented, lifting up the edge of the envelope before letting it slide back down. Maki nodded. _'She's been taking that bear everywhere she goes, I think. I never see her without it.'_ Honoka thought, watching as Maki clutched the bear tighter as she thought about how to deal with the letter.

"I think we should go." Honoka said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we're their friends. We should celebrate for them!" Honoka smiled.

"If you say so…but I want to us to spend more time together. It's not until a week from now, right?"

"Yeah. And only two days until graduation…"

"What do you have to do as Student Council President?" Maki asked, leaning forward curiously.

"I have to write a speech congratulating the 3rd-years on graduating. It's going to be hard." Honoka's smile became slightly sad as the thought of the third years leaving school came into focus.

"We'll all still see each other after we all graduate, remember? You said it yourself, we're going to become real idols." Maki reminded her.

"That's right… We're going to become real idols! I can't let this get me down!" Honoka shouted, standing up. Maki looked up at her, not bothering to stand up.

"So we're going on a date!"

"H-huh?!"

* * *

"…Why are we at a mall?" Maki asked, still hugging her bear under one arm while she used the other to hold onto Honoka's sleeve.

"Because we need to get ready. It's only in a week and I don't have any formal clothes!" Honoka told her.

"And I'm here because…?" Maki asked.

"To tell me how beautiful I look!" With that, Honoka led Maki into the closest store that sold dresses. She left Maki standing in the aisle way as she looked through the racks. Maki watched Honoka rummage through a sales rack, looking for a dress her size. Bored, the red-head started wandering around the store, occasionally looking back to make sure Honoka was still where she had been. She had just started examining some of the jewelry when Honoka came bounding over, loaded with dresses and accessories.

"Come with me, Maki! I'll try these on and you can tell me how I look!" Honoka said and led the way to the dressing room. She would have dragged her junior over if she still hands to do so. Honoka ducked into a changing room and Maki took a seat just outside.

'_Okay, Honoka. You have to impress Maki with your clothing choices._' Honoka thought to herself as she looked through the choices she had. She pulled on a light orange dress and matched it with a lacey white vest. She checked herself in the mirror._ 'A bit simple, but it might do.'_ Honoka opened the door a crack and peered out. Maki was staring all around her, bored once again. Honoka pulled the door open wider and Maki took notice. The red-head was silent as she eyed Honoka's choice.

"It suits you. Buy it." Was all Maki said.

"Really?! That makes it so much easier, since I don't have to go through anymore clothes! Thanks, Maki!" Honoka went back into the room. _'Yes! Mission is a success!'_

Outside, Maki rested her head on the bear she carried. '_Can we go now?'_

Unfortunately, Honoka wasn't satisfied with only the dress and the vest. She pulled Maki into several more stores, looking for shoes and some kind of jewelry to match. Maki agreed with every choice Honoka made, hoping to get the clothes shopping over with as fast as possible. At some point, Honoka picked up on the fact that Maki was just agreeing with everything and purposely took longer to find what she wanted.

'_Maybe tomorrow will be better?'_ Maki hoped, as she was pulled along to yet another shoe store.

* * *

**Niki: We're going to have to go soon, huh?**

**Emi: Not yet. There's still a little time left before we have to leave.**

**Hanari: I don't want to leave! Once we leave this time period, A-Rise won't be school idols anymore!**

**Kotomi: But we have to. We can't stay in this time period forever. We have to go home.**

***they are all silent for a bit***

**Niki: It's not like we're going yet, so we should try and stay on task! *trying hard to be positive***

**Emi: Don't push yourself, Niki. We know how much this time hurts you.**

**Kotomi: Sorry guys, girls, whoever is reading this. We'll be back to normal (hopefully) in the next chapter.**

**Hanari: Yeah…until then, review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Niki: …Let's just get started. To magasaurus-san, I get that you are not talking about a ship. But you specifically said ship. So…**

**Emi: Yeah. I get it.**

**Kotomi: Thank you?**

**Niki: …Yes, that pairing will be mentioned.**

**Emi: I can't. There's nothing I can do about it, nothing any of us can do about it, but to watch.**

**Hanari: To puchan87, it's not really tainting…if Niki is just pretending to be dense. But that's beside the point. **

**Niki: …**

**Emi: There will be some HonoMaki in this chapter, Nexus Infinity-san. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Niki: …**

**Kotomi: We won't be in the spotlight for a while, Major Mike Powell III-san.**

**Emi: Yes, my moms' wedding. All of Muse were invited, along with their families. And A-Rise, for some reason. And some other…odd guests.**

**Kotomi: I'm 14 years old, Hanari's 14 too. Emi is 11 and Niki is 10.**

**Niki: No, I haven't. But there's been times when the three of them go into their room and I'm not allowed in but I can hear moans and stuff because my room's right next to theirs.**

**Emi: I guess that's the last of the reviews. We should get going now since this is the last chapter.**

**Niki: Let's stay until the end of the chapter.**

**Emi: But you don't like this time period.**

**Niki: Please? I want to see what happens with my own eyes.**

**Emi: …Okay. But we're leaving at the end.**

**Kotomi: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live.**

* * *

The wedding bells rang as Nozomi walked down the aisle, escorted by Kotori's mom as neither of her parents could make it that day. Not that she cared, since she had purposely planned it so they wouldn't be able to come. She wore her hair in the same style as the day of their graduation, but this time was dressed in a wedding dress similar to the one Rin wore for Love Wing Bell. It was longer and stretched down to her feet and extended several feet behind her. Her face was hidden by a veil. In the front, standing by the priest, stood Eri, clad in a black tuxedo. She smiled warmly and took Nozomi's hand as the bride made it to the front. There were no bridesmaids, no best mans, not even any flower children, though Nico's younger siblings had volunteered for the role.

"Ahem! We are gathered here today to join together two people-"

"Just skip ahead to the vows please." Eri said.

Muttering something about impatient young ones and how they shouldn't be getting married at such a young age and how the heck did they get their parents' permission anyway, the priest flipped a few pages ahead.

"Do you, Tojo Nozomi, take Ayase Eri to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do."

"And, do you, Ayase Eri, take Tojo Nozomi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced, shutting his book. Eri lifted the veil from Nozomi's face and they shared a short kiss that was more for show than anything else. Everyone in the audience gave a standing ovation to the newlyweds as the two blushed.

The wedding banquet was held later at night, though the bar was off-limits for like ninety percent of the attendees. Honoka was walking through the crowds of people, looking for the table the first years had been assigned to. As she searched, she bumped into an adult.

"Oh, sorry!" She did an apologetic bow. The man looked her over, then pressed something into her hand.

"You'll need this later." He said, and walked off without another word. Honoka glanced at the thing he had given her. It was a business card. She deemed it unimportant and shoved it into her vest pocket.

"Honoka-chan! Over here nya!" Rin waved her over. Honoka returned the wave and she took a seat next to Maki.

"T-this is really extravagant…I wonder how they managed to pay for all of this?" Hanayo wondered.

"It doesn't matter, doesn't matter! Let's have fun nya! There's a photo booth over there; let's go!" Rin dragged Hanayo off, winking at Honoka. The ginger got the message that Rin was purposely giving her and Maki some alone time.

"Hi." Honoka started.

"Huh?" Maki looked like she had been thinking about something before Honoka had started talking to her. "Hi me?" Honoka nodded. "Oh uh, hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, you don't look fuller but more beautiful-" Maki rambled.

"Thank you." Honoka said with a giggle. "So. This is what a wedding party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Maki commented.

"Look at that. Maki-chan's spouting Frozen quotes." Nozomi and Eri had found them as they wandered around, thanking everyone who had come. Maki glanced off to the side, which the other three found unusual.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Honoka asked.

"Pretty much the same as before." Nozomi said.

"Except now my best friend is Ayase Nozomi." Eri teased.

"Mou, Eri-chi!" Nozomi pouted. Honoka smiled, happy to see that they were so close to each other. She looked over at Maki, who still seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. _'One day, it will be us having our wedding banquet!'_ Honoka thought. Her hand went unconsciously to her pocket and pulled out the card. She took a closer look at it now that she had noticed it again. _'Dr. Tong's mysterious all-cure? It cures everything? Why would that man give this to me? And he said I needed it too…'_ Honoka clutched the card and shoved it back in her pocket again. But it didn't leave her mind.

"They're starting the dances. Why don't you two go too?" Nozomi asked. Then she and Eri continued on their walk around to all the tables.

"Let's dance, Maki!" Honoka said, tugging on the younger girl's arm.

"Yeah, okay." Maki responded though she still seemed distracted by something. She let Honoka lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Honoka crashed hard that night. She fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. A few hours later though, she was awakened by her phone ringing. Groaning, she rolled off her bed and grabbed her phone from where it was on the table. She blinked blearily at the screen. _'Why is Maki calling me this late?'_ She accepted the call.

"What's up Maki-chan?" She paused mid-yawn. The voice on the other side did not belong to her girlfriend. Then the words she hear hit her.

"M-Maki's…dying?!" Honoka repeated into the phone, now wide awake. The phone fell from her hand and the speaker somehow turned itself on.

"Her heart's failing and it's happening too fast! We can't save her! I thought you should know first Kousaka-san as my daughter's love. I'll call her other friends too. A car should be on the way to your house as I speak. Kousaka-san? Kousaka-san?!" Honoka was no longer in hearing reach of her phone. She had ran out the door as she pulled on her vest. It was pitch black on the streets except for the street lamps flickering. She felt the card in her pocket again._ 'An all-cure…maybe it can help Maki!'_ Yukiho stepped out just in time to see Honoka run off into the darkness.

Honoka knew this address. She had passed it many times on her way to school. She banged on the door. Apparently this man had been expecting her as the door swung open after a few seconds.

"I know what you need."

"Then give it to me! Maki is dying!" The man put a rectangular box on the counter. Honoka reached for it.

"Wait. There are some side effects."

"It doesn't matter! I need to save Maki!" Her hand closed around the medicine and she dashed out the door. "I'll pay you later!"

"…foolish girl. The all-cure will save your friend, but at its own price. The one who takes it will lose their most precious memory." The man scratched his head. "Well, it's on the box. She would read it before using it right?"

Honoka ran all the way to the Nishikino house. The rest of Muse along with Yukiho and Arisa were already there. Apparently, Yukiho had been picked up by the Nishikino butler along with the rest of Muse. Maki was lying on her bed, wired to a machine that was monitoring her heart rate. It was beeping erratically, fast at times and slow at others. But as Honoka watched, the heart beats were slowing down.

"H-Honoka…" Umi started. She was hit in the chest by a box. Honoka had taken the syringe from the box and walked over to Maki. Umi turned the box over and read its warning, her eyes widening. But it was too late. Honoka had plunged the needle into Maki's arm and injected the liquid in. Removing the needle and taking a step back, she glanced at the heart monitor. Gradually, the heart beats grew faster and steadier. Some color came back into Maki's pale body. The red-head stirred and opened her eyes.

"Maki!" Honoka cried, clinging to the girl. To her surprise, Maki shoved her away.

"Don't address me so casually. We barely know each other." Maki said coldly. Honoka stared at her in horror. Umi silently passed the box to Honoka and the ginger finally read the warning. '_The one taking the all-cure will lose their most precious memory._' She read, but felt far away from the situation. _'Does this mean…Maki's most precious memories were her relationship with me? That makes me happy but…that means that…all of that is gone now._'

* * *

**Niki: …**

**Emi: It's time for us to go. Look, the portal is open again.**

**Kotomi: See you at another time. *she steps through the portal***

**Hanari: Later, hopefully! *she leaps through***

**Emi: Niki, let's go.**

**Niki: One last thing. *stares at the readers* This is not the end. Another story is coming out that will connect this time to Love Past. *her head drops, hiding her face behind her bangs* Okay, I'm ready.**

**Emi: Bye, everyone. *they step through the portal together and the portal closes behind them***

* * *

She rolled over in her bed. She was supposed to be resting, to recover from the sudden illness that had almost ended her life, and yet, rest would not come to her. She gazed at her hand, stretched out in front of her. Something was missing, she could feel it, but she didn't know what it was. There was a void in her heart. Reaching into it was like walking into a dark cave with no light. She searched her memories for an answer, but she found nothing out of place. All of her memories were intact, yet at the same time, she could tell something was wrong. She shut her eyes. She could feel it. Something warm and comforting was missing…

She screamed her pain out, muffling the cry with her pillow. Her parents had ushered her to bed after she had come back and were now talking with her friends. She could hear them. She didn't want to see anyone yet. She had locked the door, but no one came up anyway. Slowly, slowly, her tears stopped. All she could hear above the sound of those talking was her own ragged breathing. She wanted something else to listen to and set her phone to play the music on it at random. It started playing 'Ichiban no Takaramono', from Angel Beats, which she found matched her current mood. Glancing to the side, she saw the teddy bear she had taken from her lover's house. She hugged it, burying her face into the soft fur. It still carried the scent of its owner. She felt tears well up in her eyes again. Those memories, the times they spent together, the misunderstandings they had, the teasing they suffered at the hands of their friends, all for nothing. She remembered them, but the one she had shared them with did not. She hid her face in the stuffed animal, breathing in the sweet smell of her lover. It hurt…

She sat on her bed, staring at a photo. She should not feel like this. She could see the pain and hurt on her friend's face every time she thought about her feelings. She should be trying to help them get back together and yet. She couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face. She couldn't help but hope. That at last, she would have a chance.

And the hands of time moved forward. What had been lost can never be regained.


End file.
